Tales of the Barsen'thor
by NedeserThul
Summary: Nadia Grell finds her relationship with her master continuing to grow as they continue to swell the ranks of the Rift Alliance and search for the shadowy figure known as the First Son and his Children of the Emperor. The number of people they can trust are few and it seems that with every turn, that number continues to dwindle.
1. Chapter 1: Voss Mystics

**General Warning: There will be some mature content in the future and some of it will be quite detailed. I will label any chapters with a warning at the top and each section will have labels at the beginning of them as well in case anyone feels the need to skip ahead.**

Nadia stood with her master in the cockpit of his Defender-class Starship. Before them was the beautiful world of Voss – a blue and green sphere with wispy white clouds. Her Master Nedeser Thul smiled down at her wide blue eyes and her excited expression. "It's so beautiful. When do we land?"

Nedeser chuckled and said, "Within the hour. Take us down, Felix."

The tough Republic soldier nodded and angled them towards the planet. Nadia took a moment to look up at her master. Nedeser Thul, Jedi Master and Barsen'thor of the order was a tall, handsome and very muscular man. Even through the Jedi robes, his broad shoulders and thick limbs were evident in how they stretched the fabric. On top of being powerful and good looking, he was the kindest, most sensitive and most understanding person Nadia had ever had the privilege to meet. Master Thul suddenly spoke, breaking into her musings. "I'll be in the comms room if anyone needs me. I'm expecting a call."

Nadia knew better than to run after him immediately. Instead, she waited six minutes and fourteen seconds before turning and heading back that way. Brushing her white hair away from her blue and white painted face, she stepped quietly into the comms room, only to see that her master wasn't there. After only a moment of confusion, Nadia chuckled and said, "You know, that's only going to work for so long. Eventually everyone is going to figure out your little trick, Master."

A deep chuckle came from less then ten meters in front of her and, as if out of thin air, he appeared, standing with his arms across his chest. Nadia shyly went up to him and placed her hands on his folded arms. "Do you know when to expect this call?"

Nedeser opened his arms and gently wrapped them around her. "Oh, any minute now;" he whispered before kissing her tenderly, reveling in the softness of her lips. Nadia gave a quiet, contented sigh and returned the kiss. In moments like this, it felt like she was wrapped in the embodiment of strength while being surrounded by love and compassion all at the same time. For over a year now, this man had been her encouragement when she was unsure, her comfort when she was hurting and her strength when she was weak. They separated and Nadia said, "Listen to this, Master: 'On broken feet I walk, crushed and alone. The lies they told me have turned the world gray. But, oh, that you breathe and live is a song in this void that brings me life again.'"

Master Thul was enthralled by her words. When she stopped, he smiled fondly at her. "I didn't know you wrote poetry, Nadia."

Nadia bowed her head, blushing a little. "It's not mine. It's a part of _Kallas and Fiana._ It's one of our romances. I've always loved it but you've helped me understand it."

She stepped back out of his embrace and took his hands, looking down at the scars and calluses. Nedeser could sense the emotion in her as she said, "There has been so much death, but there's life too. You've shown me what you fight for, what you _live_ for."

Looking back into his eyes, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "I love you."

Nedeser Thul felt his own heart skip a beat – and then start hammering like a drum. Smiling down at her with all the love in his own heart, he whispered, "I've loved you for a long time, Nadia Grell."

Nadia's lovely face was made even more so by a smile. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said, "I know. I told you once we should take our time but now I'm ready to be with you."

Nedeser felt his heart start to sing. This wasn't just them dancing around the edge of commitment or even giving into their passions and emotions for one another. This was Nadia telling him that she accepted him for who he was – the good, the bad, the ugly. Despite any failures of his past or future, she wanted to be with him. Smiling down at her, he murmured, "I never wanted you to be anything but certain."

Giggling quietly, Nadia said happily, "Oh, just kiss me."

Master Thul obliged. As their lips touched, he felt her tongue graze along the outside of his lips and reflexively opened them. The feel of her tongue moving into his mouth caused the stirrings of desire to worm their way into his body and mind. Hungrily, he thrust back with his own tongue, causing Nadia to give just the softest, breathiest little moan into his mouth. Slowly, still kissing her, he moved them over to the couch and pulled her down onto his lap as he sat. Neither of them could really tell how long they had stayed like that but they were suddenly interrupted by a throat being cleared followed by a chorus of chuckles. Looking up quickly, the remainder of the crew stood there. Felix Iresso cleared his throat again and said, "Just thought I should let you know that we've landed. Oh, and the holo-communicator is going off."

Gracefully, Nadia stood from where she had been sitting and Master Thul stood up beside. Both of them were blushing so deeply that Nadia's face looked a light pink and Nedeser looked like he had been burned be the Tatooine suns. Clearing his throat, Nedeser said, "Very good, Lieutenant."

Activating the holo-projector, Nedeser saw a large table with the leadership of the Rift Alliance seated around it. One of them, Alauni of Saleucami, snorted, "The fabled Voss - a few overblown words and everybody rushes to one tiny little planet - even including us."

Diab Duins of Aeten II, muttered in his native tongue, which Nadia didn't understand but Nedeser did. The Jedi Master's intense blue eyes widened. "There predictions have all come true?"

The Sullustan replied and Nadia got the idea that it was a skeptical affirmative. Tai Corrdon, the president of Balmorra, lifted a hand and said, "Well it turns out that both the Republic and the Empire believe these 'stories'. They're attempting to sweet talk the Voss into an Alliance."

Nedeser frowned and said, "I think that the Jedi Council should lead the negotiations."

Representative Alauni snorted. "Apparently, the Voss upset the Jedi Councils sensibilities. They call them 'gray force user'. An ideological quibble but it means that the Council isn't lifting a finger to help the Republic."

Nadia had read about that term - force users that were not connected to the Jedi Order yet didn't necessarily follow the dark side either. Interesting. Nedeser Thul frowned. Nadia could sense his mild annoyance at the Jedi Council's bigotry. Tai Corrdon said, "There is a Republic ambassador in the Voss capital who might help us: Sophia Farash."

Alauni nodded, "Perhaps she could get us to the mystics."

Nedeser nodded, rubbing the stubble on his chin. Corrdon gave one final warning. "Be Careful. If you go after the Voss, you'll be right in the Empire's line of sight."

With that, the conference was terminated. Nedeser rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Politicians."

He said it like it was an amusing curse word. Nadia smiled sweetly at him. "Surely not all politicians are all that bad, Master."

Nedeser smiled back and said, "There is an exception to every rule."

Felix rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I know the secret's out at least on the ship but that doesn't mean you two have to openly flirt while we're around. It makes me uncomfortable at least."

The two lovers chuckled and Nadia went right up to her master and nestled up to him, just to get a rise out of the tough soldier. Felix rolled his eyes. "I'll be doing maintenance and such if you need me."

Nedeser chuckled and looked at his apprentice. "We need to pack an extensive survival kit, just in case we need to hoof it a little bit. I leave that to you, Nadia. The rest of you, you have your details. Let's jump to it."

Nadia nodded and headed to the cargo hold. She took a very large ruck sack and her own that she had bought from a wookie merchant at the Republic's Carrack station. In hers, she put the food, water bottles, different vitamin and supplement pills and an extensive med pack. She nearly had trouble tying down the straps as she hummed a happy song from Sarkhai. In the larger sack, she put a two person shelter, a pair of fusion lamps, a half a dozen glow rods, more food, a datapad, and several extra battery cells for the glow rods. On the outside, she tied a pair of cots with detachable bed rolls. The smaller, she hefted without a problem, slinging it onto her back and adjusting the straps so that they were comfortable. The other, she struggled with, puffing and heaving it up the stairs to the boarding ramp. In the comms room, Master Thul was chatting with his old friend, the Jedi Master and Hero of Tython Alias Ordo. Apparently the Mandalorian Jedi was going to be on Voss while they were and Master Thul was seeing if their paths would cross at all. Nadia set the two packs down with a puff and then walked into the comms room. Alias smiled warmly at her and said, "Hello again, Nadia. How is your training going?"

Nadia smiled him. She liked Master Ordo. He was a loyal friend and always treated her with and older brotherly-type attitude. "It's going well, thank you Master. We're about to head out into Voss."

She sidled up to Master Thul and leaned against him, allowing his arms to drape loosely over her shoulders comfortingly. Alias grinned hugely and said to Nedeser. "You and I are going to have a conversation later, Vod. In the mean time, I have to go. We're getting ready for the mission. Take care. You too, Nadia."

With a knowing smile and a wink, the Jedi Master disappeared. "I really like him. He always reminds me of what a big brother would act like;" said Nadia. Nedeser chuckled. "He's been like a brother to me for as long as I can remember. Vod is actually brother in the Mandalorian tongue. Anyhow, are you ready to go?"

Nadia nodded eagerly. "Yup, I have the packs and everything ready to go. I'm afraid that I may have made one a little heavy though."

Nedeser frowned a little as they headed to the entry ramps. Nadia picked hers up and settled it smoothly on her shoulders. Nedeser lifted the pack and looked at her questioningly. "It's not so heavy."

With the same ease as she had with hers, Master Thul swung the pack onto his shoulders and tightened down the straps. Nadia was opened mouthed for a second before saying, "Well we can't all be big, strong, handsome, powerful Jedi Masters, now can we?"

Nedeser winked at her and said, "I suppose we can't. We'll be taking one of the speeders anyway so we won't have to carry them long. Let's head out, Love."

Nadia's stomach flooded with butterflies. _Love_. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the galaxy if not the universe.

It didn't take them long to find the Republic ambassador. When they did, she was shocked at why Nedeser Thul and the Rift Alliance wished to contact them. "You want to what?" she said, a little shocked and a little incredulous. "I should explain. Sith Lord's have taken entire systems to war in order to gain one - ONE - Voss healer. Entire cultures can change at the words of a single visionary and you want them as _soldiers?"_

Nedeser frowned slightly and muttered. "I guess getting the Mystics on my side will be harder than I thought."

Ambassador Farash nodded. "I would have more success purchase Voss-Ka and its mountain. Please understand, Master Jedi, Mystics are rare. Only a few are born in a generation and with the Gormak tribes expanding, there is even fewer."

A look of sadness crossed her face. "It's become too dangerous for Mystics to go on pilgrimages and finish their training."

Nadia was fascinated by all this. Her blue eyes were wide with excitement and her hands were clasped primly in front of her. Nedeser was trying to figure out how he was going to do this at all. The Rift Alliance - and the Republic as a whole - needed the Voss Mystics to help. Suddenly, he thought of it. "Surely the Voss would be grateful if someone protected these young Mystics."

Farash shook her head. "The Voss are irrational about 'interference' with the Mystics. Though..." and she appraised Master Thul as rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "...they might be more accepting of a Jedi - and if they saw you help a potential finish his training..."

She considered it for a little longer and then sighed and slumped slightly. "But it's long odds. Only one in a dozen actually becomes a Mystic."

Barsen'thor Nedeser Thul smiled confidently. "If the force is truly with us, failure is impossible."

Farash smiled slightly. "I hope you're right, Master Jedi. Now..." and she began to list some names of who Nadia assumed were Voss. None of them seemed promising until she said, "Oh... there's Gaden Ko. He's an acquaintance of mine - a potential visionary. If he becomes a Mystic, he is entitled to a HUGE entourage - including healers and Voss Commandos."

Nedeser's eyes rose a little. That would be most helpful indeed. Cautiously, he said, "Wouldn't Gaden Ko see me as interfering?"

Farash nodded. "Well you'll need to ask him but he's been petitioning to go on a pilgrimage for years."

Turning to her attendant, a dainty looking young man, she said, "Havren, please book a room at Dos-Ton's tea house and send an invitation to Gaden Ko."

Havren looked a little nervous. "I'm sorry ambassador but Gaden Ko left Voss Ka with his family group this morning."

Suddenly, fear filled Farash's eyes and force presence. "He's gone without a real escort? He'll be killed out there."

Looking at Master Thul and Nadia, she said insistently, "Jedi, you HAVE to go after him. He will have gone to the closest holy ground - a cave in the mountain. Oh - wait - the ritual..."

She whipped out a data pad and began fiddling with it before saying anxiously, "Before you enter, cut branches form these trees here and here. Their sent will make you pure enough to walk on the holy ground."

She handed Nedeser a datacard which he slid into his personal datapad. Nadia had to stifle a chuckle at that. Branches being able to make someone pure to walk on holy ground was an utterly foreign concept to her and it sounded a little ridiculous. One look at Master Thul's set jaw wiped the tiny smile off her face.

In a voice that was ever so slightly impatient, he said, "I respect the Voss and their traditions but is this really the time?"

Farash's eyes become very serious. "Master Jedi, you are outsiders. IF you ignore their traditions, you will offend the Voss and push them closer to the Empire. Oh and be careful. Away form Voss Ka, the Imperial's manners tend to deteriorate."

Nedeser nodded and Nadia felt a scowl trying to play on her lips. Just once, she would have liked to have been on a world where the Empire wasn't trying to kill everything and everyone.

Master Thul nodded and bowed. "Thank you for your time and your assistance, Ambassador. Take care."

Turning, he and Nadia headed back to their speeder outside the embassy. They hopped in and took off at a breakneck pace. Nadia was looking around as they flew, enjoying the sights, sounds and smells of the strange world. Finding the trees wasn't the problem. The coordinates lead right to them. The problem was the Imperial patrols that always seemed to be in the area that they were trying to get to. The first nearly caught them by surprise but, using her unique ability to cause things to explode with a flicker of her thoughts, Nadia managed to disarm them and then Nedeser put them into a stasis state, allowing them to sleep without being harmed. The second tree, they approached from a few hundred meters away on foot. "Stay as close as you can, Nadia. Let's see if I can still do this."

Suddenly, Nadia felt the force around her and was surprised to find that she couldn't see herself or her master. It was even stranger when she felt his large hand envelope hers. "Stay close, love. Take careful steps and use the force to sense where the best footing is. Remember, your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them."

She whispered, "Understood, Master. Let's go."

The group of Imperial soldiers lounged around the tree itself, talking and generally being very in-attentive. It was the work of a moment for Master Thul to put them all to sleep just as he had the first group. Carefully, he cut another branch. Nadia looked at the Imperial soldiers. "Why don't we kill them? They're enemies and we're probably saving a group of Voss or Republic soldiers the trouble of having to in the future."

Nedeser smiled at his apprentice. "The future is never set in duracrete, Nadia. Who knows - for all we know, they'll defect or maybe be executed by their own commanders for something later. The point is that WE don't need to and all life is precious - even an Imperial's."

Nadia felt a little ashamed of her question despite her master's kindly explanation. Her cheeks burning, she looked down. "I'm sorry, master."

Nedeser rubbed her back affectionately. "Don't be. Alias would have told them to surrender and then, when they didn't, killed them. He doesn't have my gifts though. We all have to do what we are able to and can only do that. Come on. We need to find this Gaden-Ko character."

Nadia smiled at her master and said, "You know, you're a lot like my father in how you teach. You remind me of him sometimes."

Nedeser beamed at her. "I had a great deal of respect for your father. I take that as a very high compliment."

Hand and hand and invisible to any who they might come upon, the Master and Apprentice strode towards their speeder and, once they reached it, headed straight towards the cave where Gaden Ko was supposed to be in.

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please read and review.**

 **Updated 08.26.2016**


	2. Chapter 2: Sith Subterfuge

The cave was smelly, dank and filled with nasty crustacean creatures that were aggressive, large and numerous. Despite Master Thul's and Nadia's attempts to use the force to communicate with them, the animals attacked viciously. Lightsabers flashing, the two Jedi had to fight their way through dozens of the creatures. Neither of them wanted to kill them but there mission was important and the creatures were intelligent enough to realize that the Jedi meant no harm yet they attacked anyway. It was several hours before they came to what looked to be a shrine and the crustaceans finally stopped attacking them. At the shrine was a male Voss. He was not very tall and was a little thin. The Voss were humanoid but they had large eyes with odd looking lenses and their skin was patterned though whether it was dye or not, neither of the Jedi could tell. Nadia gasped. "Master, he's injured!"

Nedeser nodded and examined the injured Voss leaning against the rock and clutching his side. Nedeser called and the force and examined the wound. Broken ribs and a nasty laceration, which was nothing to a Jedi Master. Within moment, Nedeser had dulled the pain, wrapped and wounds and used the force to prevent further damage from being caused and start the injuries to healing very quickly. The Voss spoke in a rich voice and he sounded very young. "A Jedi? My thanks to you. My family was not enough protection."

The young Voss looked around at the bodies of his kin and said sadly, "All happenings are necessary. Still their deaths trouble me."

Nedeser smiled and put a large hand on his shoulder. "Your family is not lost, my friend. They have returned to their source."

The young Voss looked confused. "Uh, beg pardon – source?"

Nadia smiled at him. "It means your family is alright. They're not suffering anymore."

He nodded and said, "These deaths have a purpose. This pilgrimage would have revealed it. My journey ends, holy grounds are defiled and an outsider trespasses."

Nedeser frowned. It sounded to him like the Voss thought he had failed. Clearing his throat, the Jedi Master said, "I came hoping to accompany you on your pilgrimage."

The young Voss looked hopeful and scratched his chin. "A Jedi protector exceeds a Commando's skill. But you're an outsider. Can I trust someone who is not Voss?"

Nadia frowned slightly but held her peace. Master Thul hid a smile at her perplexed frustration. Instead, he bowed his head and said, "On my honor as a Jedi Master, I swear you can trust me."

After just a moment's hesitation, Gaden-Ko nodded. "You may accompany me. When I become a Mystic, you will witness my visions."

Nedeser frowned. "If you don't have the gift, what marked you as a potential visionary?"

A small amount of pride seeped into Gadon-Ko's voice. "Intuition and many victories against the Gormak; I go to the novices' hall at the shrine of healing. The healers there will be honored to teach me. First, to a marker on the pilgrimage path to pay homage to Lishi-Na."

Nedeser looked disturbed. "Gaden-Ko, your family should be laid to rest before we leave."

The young Voss was hesitant, as if he wasn't sure of what to do. After a few moments, he said, "I'll send word. Time is short. The pilgrimage will explain this. You must lead first. Call me on your device if it is safe to follow. The pilgrimage path awaits."

Hesitantly, Nadia and Nedeser left the shrine, going back through the cave and passed all the dead crustaceans. After a few minutes, Nadia couldn't help but murmur, "Master, I'm not sure how I feel about Gadon-Ko. He seems arrogant and callus about the death of his family."

Nedeser had been thinking about that too. "It seems that way but don't jump to conclusions, Nadia. We don't know very much about these people and their cultural norms or customs. Before forming a firm impression of Gadon-Ko in your mind, let's learn more about him and about the Voss."

Nadia nodded and they were silent again for awhile. Suddenly, Nedeser's datapad beeped. Frowning, he looked down at it. A message from an unknown sender was there.

 _Master Jedi, here is my device's frequency and the coordinates to where we go. Thank you again._

 _Gadon-Ko_

Nedeser chuckled and murmured, "I wondered how we were supposed to know where we were going. Okay, this way Nadia. We'll stick to the path and clear out any dangerous animals or intruders."

The path wasn't too dangerous, just the odd wild beast which Nedeser was able to use the force to warn away, and a couple Gormak or Imperial patrols. These were warned but attacked without exception and the two Jedi were forced to kill them. It saddened Nedeser and Nadia too. The day was drawing to a close though and they needed to make camp soon. Using his comlink, Nedeser called Gadon-Ko and asked about it. Nadia was looking around at the jungle that surrounded them, fascinated by the plants and the colors. When Nedeser deactivated his commlin, she said, "This planet is so beautiful. It reminds me, in many ways, of home."

Nedeser looked around too. The plants were beautiful and, as the sun went down, everything took on an orange hew. With a smile, Nedeser wrapped an arm around his apprentice, pulling her close. "Gadon-Ko says that there is a collection of ruins nearby that we can shelter in. They will keep us safe and hidden for the night. He'll be staying in the cave. He also says that we should be at the shrine a little after sunrise tomorrow if we wake at the crack of dawn. Let's go find a place to bed down."

It was only a few moments before they found the ruins that Gadon-Ko had told them about and only minutes more before they had bed rolls laid out side by side and were munching on field rations. For light, they had one of the fusion lamps set on low and a glow rod apiece. Nadia kept giving her master not-so-secret glances over the light of the lamp. Her mind kept going back to when her master had just gotten back from a secret mission for Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan. It had been aboard an ancient Sith war vessel so steeped in dark side energy that it had dropped Master Thul's core temperature to below lethal levels and yet, somehow, still kept his body functioning. When he had returned, she had found him sitting on his bed, trembling and very uncomfortable. Nadia's attempts to make him feel better had led to the two of them making love. The memory kept coming back to Nadia's mind and playing hell with her libido. As if reading her mind, Master Thul sighed wistfully and said, "Were we not on a planet in a potentially hostile jungle on a very critical mission, this could be quite romantic, couldn't it?"

Nadia's blue eyes widened and then narrowed suspiciously, "Are you reading my mind, Master?"

Nedeser chuckled and said, "In a manner of speaking, yes I am. I'm not using the force to invade your mind by any means. I'm simply reading your expression and guessing that the same thing is on your mind that is on mine."

Nadia smiled and scooted around to snuggle close to him. Nedeser put an arm around her affectionately and held her close as they looked up at the stars. Nadia whispered, "Do you think that before we leave, you and I could go camping for the fun of it out here, even if it's just for one night? I'd really like that."

Nedeser smiled and lifted her into his lap, wrapping both brawny arms around her. Nadia nestled against him happily as he replied, "Maybe. I see no problem with that. Let's get some sleep, though. We have a long day tomorrow."

Nadia looked up at him, a gleam in her blue eyes and a smile of mischief on her face. "Do we have to sleep, Master? Couldn't we um, do something else instead and just meditate for a couple hours tomorrow? We'd be rested and alert just as if we had slept."

Nedeser chuckled huskily and said, "Oh stars above, Nadia don't tempt me. There is nothing I would like to do more than toss you onto those bed rolls and ravish you till the sun comes up. I'm afraid that would be counter productive, though."

Nadia sighed and said, "I suppose you're right, Master. It's a pity, though. There is nothing I'd like more than for you to ravish me."

Nedeser laid back and groaned. "Padawan, why do you insist on making things even harder for me?"

Nadia giggled maliciously and crawled on top of him. "Oh and, um, _what_ exactly am I making _harder_ for you, Master? _What's_ getting _harder_?"

Nedeser laughed and shook his head. "Oh Nadia, my love, you are turning out to be more trouble than I ever thought you would be."

The Sarkhai woman giggled more and said, "Not too much trouble, I hope. Oh, I think I feel things getting harder for you, Master. Hmmm, yes they are getting _quite hard_."

Nedeser suddenly felt one of her small hands on his inner thigh working inward. Nadia whispered, "Last time, Master, are you sure we can't?"

Jedi Master and Barsen'thor Nedeser Thul found his self control tested sorely, especially when his apprentice began kissing him and running a hand through his increasingly shaggy blond hair. After a few moments, he groaned again and said, "Oh kriff, Nadia. If it were any other time – ANY OTHER TIME – I would oblige you most willingly. Just this time, too much is at stake."

Nadia smiled and nodded. "I understand, Master. Well I'm gonna kick my boots off and curl up in my bed roll. Are we doing watches, Master? I'll go first if you want."

Nedeser shook his head. "We'll be able to sense something if anything goes wrong – unless a group of highly trained Sith Assassins comes after us but if that were the case, we'd be in trouble – asleep or awake. We should be fine, my love."

Nadia had kicked off her boots and hung her socks on them before shrugging off both her Sarkhai cloak and the outer vest of her Jedi tunic. Sighing, she lay back on her bed roll and looked up at the skies. Nedeser stayed sitting up for awhile, looking up at the stars. Nadia smiled and reached out, rubbing his back affectionately as he sat next to her. After a few minutes, Nedeser kicked off his own boots and socks and took of his own cloak and vest off. When he laid down beside her, Nadia wriggled her way close to him and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his chest. Nedeser kissed her brow and whispered, "Sleep well, Nadia. See you in the morning."

Nadia smiled and gave a sleepy little _mmhmmm_ in response.

Nadia woke up the next morning just before the sun peaked over the horizon. With a smile, she looked at her still sleeping master. He looked so peaceful and was even snoring a little. Nadia giggled and sat up and stretched before putting her vest and cloak back on as well as her socks and boots. Nedeser woke soon after, getting right to his feet and yawning, stretching out his muscles before putting his socks and boots on. Just after he threw his vest and cloak back on, he called Gadon-Ko, telling him that he could begin his march whenever he pleased and that the path should be clear. When the conversation was over, Nadia handed him a ration bar and asked, "How did you sleep, Master?"

Nedeser gave her a look that had hints of longing in it. "I had dreams of a certain beautiful young Sarkhai woman doing some rather interesting if highly pleasant things to me."

Nadia giggled. "I had similar dreams involving this really tall, handsome Jedi Master. Anyhow, we should probably get going."

They munched on their ration bars as they packed their camp and headed on. The sun had barely rose above the hills when they came to the place they were looking for - another cluster of ruins with a smashed urn. Nedeser and Nadia looked at each other. "Is this it?" Nadia asked hesitantly. Nedeser checked the planetary positioning on his datapad and said, "Yup, I think so, though I expected a little more."

Just then, they received a call from Gadon-Ko. "You should be there by now. What do you see?"

Nedeser looked at the urn for a moment and said, "We found a very large broken urn."

Gadon-Ko chuckled. "Outsider misunderstanding. I'll be there soon to explain."

The comlink clicked off and Nedeser and Nadia settled in to wait. After a few minutes, Nadia stood and said, "How about some training, Master? We haven't sparred in several days."

Nedeser obliged. With a quartet of snap-hisses, they went at each other. Immediately, Nedeser realized that he was going to have to kick it up a notch if it was going to remain challenging for his young apprentice. Her lightsaber skills were advancing rapidly as was her use of the force. The only area that still made him worry slightly was her control - of her emotions, of her powers and of her body in general. Suddenly, Master Thul got an idea. Summoning the force, he threw up an energy barrier tightly around him - one that was powerful enough to stop blaster bolts or even a lightsaber strike. When he was confident it would hold, he dropped his defenses as Nadia struck. So close that he could smell the ozone off the energy field, the lightsaber stopped by his neck. Nadia's eyes were wide with fright as she stared for several seconds at her emerald blade no more than a couple centimeters away from her master and beloved's throat. She deactivated the weapon and was about to ask him what the blazes he was doing when Nedeser smiled and allowed the force field to dissipate. Before she got the chance to say anything, he lifted and hand and said, "Don't be upset, my love. I was simply testing your control and I must say that I am impressed. Before you get angry at me for taking such a risk, just know that I put up a force shield that would have deflected the lightsaber blow. I was perfectly safe."

Nadia frowned at him a little suspiciously but then let out a relieved sigh. "You could have let me know;" she grumbled a little. Nedeser chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Yes I could have but that would have taken the element of surprise and spoiled the test. It was perfectly safe. I really am impressed with the control you've gained - with your powers, with your lightsaber and with your emotions. You have come a long way from the young woman I met on the _Fortitude_."

Nadia smiled with pleasure at the praise. "Thank you, Master. I do try my best. Sometimes, though, the control still slips."

Nedeser patted her should again and said, "We all lose control sometimes, Love. Would you like to continue?"

Nadia nodded with a grin and they continued their duel. It went from being a training session to being a game after a short period of time, both combatants grinning from ear to ear as they did. Trying to catch her master of guard as she had once before, Nadia hit him with a telekinetic blast. Nedeser was able to anticipate it though and used a force barrier to take the power out of it so that his robes flapped as if in a heavy wind. He returned the favor and Nadia had to back-flip in order to land back on her feet before thrusting her hand out at the ground beneath Master Thul's feet. If fractured and he fell to one knee, surprised by the move. In a blur of motion, Nadia was on him, attacking with a complex combination. Even with the surprise move, Nedeser knew her too well and was able to fend off the attacks. He rose to his feet in one fluid motion and counter attacked. Within a few minutes, he disarmed Nadia neatly, pulling her lightsaber to him before she could do so. Nadia sighed in resignation. "You win, Master."

Nedeser handed the weapon back and said, "This wasn't a true competition, Nadia. It was a training session. There are no winners or otherwise. You will be a formidable Jedi Knight some day, my love."

Nadia smiled proudly and hugged him. "And I'll owe it all to you, Master."

Nedeser held her to him affectionately and replied, "No, not all of it. I believe I've told you before that training just provides you with the tools and the skills. Your decisions are what are important. Now I think that was plenty of lightsaber practice for today."

Nadia agreed and they both stood there, arms around each other until Nadia whispered, "I think after Voss, I need some time off. All this conflict and war and work - it's wearing down on me and I need a time to refresh myself."

Nedeser agreed wholeheartedly. "I agree. Four or five days on Alderaan would do the crew, and the two of us, some good. I'm sure the masters and the Rift Alliance can spare us for four or five days."

Nadia giggled, "You mean a romantic getaway to your lavish estate on Alderaan?"

Nedeser smiled too. "Yes. That exactly."

Nadia looked into his blue eyes and whispered, "And how will you explain the necessity of this vacation to the Masters and the Rift Alliance?"

Nedeser smiled and said, "Well I could tell the masters that, while your combat skills and abilities are advanced, I need a few days of safety to make sure that other areas aren't being neglected. I'll tell the Rift Alliance the same thing and if they don't buy it, I'll tell them that I'm negotiating something or another with the ruling families of Alderaan. If they still don't like it, I'll just say that's it's important Jedi business."

Nadia's smile was mischievous and she cocked a brow. "Important Jedi business, huh? What would that business be, Master?"

Nedeser smiled and brushed the white hair out of her face before rumbling huskily, "Whatever business you want?"

Nadia pulled him down and kissed him with a soft sigh. Nedeser lifted her off the ground, his left arm around her waist and his right hand in on the back of her head. They didn't know how long they stood there but when Nadia's feet were back on the ground, the sun had to have been over the nearby hills judging by the angle of the sunlight. Nadia let her hands slide down Nedeser's arms until she was hold his large, rough hands. "What time do you think Gaden-Ko will be here?" she whispered. Nedeser shrugged. "I don't know, my love. Judging by how long it took us, discounting the fact that we had to stop and sleep, it should be within the hour."

Nadia nodded before standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him again. Nedeser wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. The tenderness of the moment soon turned heated and they were both moaning at one another as the kisses became insistent and passionate. Suddenly, Nadia tugged at his utility belt and Nedeser was about to loosen it when they heard footsteps and the gentle voice of Gaden-Ko calling out to them. "Jedi, are you here?"

Nedeser and Nadia immediately separated, straightening their clothes and heading towards Gaden-Ko's voice. He came into the ruins and his demeanor brightened when he saw the smashed urn. "Ah, the heart of Lishi-Na's marker. You see, the urn it not the marker, the entire structure is the marker. It was built by Lishi-Na and family - a symbol. Mystics are supported by all."

Suddenly, he frowned and looked around. "Something is improper;" he said hesitantly. Suddenly, a shadow moved from behind a pillar and a dark armored and robed figure rushed upon him. Gaden-Ko turned in time to be stabbed in the back with a vibro-knife. Nadia yelled and she and Nedeser ignited their lightsabers, taking a step towards him. The would-be assassin snarled, "Idiot boy! A perfect strike ruined by a centimeter. No matter, that scratch will finish you soon enough."

In a voice colder than any Nadia had ever heard uttered from her master's mouth, Nedeser said, "Get away from Gaden-Ko or you shall answer to me."

The assassin shook his head with a sneer. "Predictable arrogance - there were rumors in Voss-Ka of a Jedi stupid enough to escort a young Mystic away from the city, but when they hear the brat died in your care, the Voss will see the Republic differently."

Nadia stepped slightly ahead of him. Nedeser said, "Don't move, Gaden-Ko. I'll be with you in a moment."

"No;" said Nadia calmly. Nedeser looked at her. "Let me handle this would-be assassin, Master. You need to heal Gaden-Ko."

Nedeser felt his heart stop for a moment. "Nadia..."

"I can do this, Master. Just make sure he doesn't die."

The assassin laughed. "The boy's as good as dead. The toxin on that blade was an exotic Republic compound - as any investigation will show. Even a drop is eventually fatal. The destiny of the Voss is to join the Empire and it is you who have made this possible. Think about that as you die!"

He leaped at them, a red-bladed lightsaber appearing in his hand. Nedeser made ready to defend himself and Gaden-Ko when the Sith suddenly flew back several meters with a cry of surprise. Nadia lunged forward, her blue and white painted face startling in the low light and set as if made of polished marble. "Save Gaden-Ko, Master!"

Nedeser groaned but did so. Kneeling down, he examined the wound. It wasn't terribly deep but the poison was there. Nedeser channeled force energy into the body of the fallen Voss, using it to seek out and neutralize the toxin. Suddenly, a yelp distracted him. Nadia somersaulted backwards, only to land on her feet, use the force to lift a stone and hurl it at her opponent. The Sith sneered as he was about to cleave it in two when in suddenly exploded into shards less than a meter in front of him. Deactivating one of the blades of her lightsaber and using a modification the Doctor Tharan Cedrax had helped her come up with, Nadia attacked before the dust of her stone attack had even settled, using a single blade in the elegant Form II fencing style. Between the two attacks, the Sith was completely caught off guard and was backpedaling to gain some distance. Trusting in his apprentice's skill and his own ability to teach, Nedeser turned back to Gaden-Ko and continued his ministrations. Suddenly, a cry of pain drew his attention back to the fight, the Sith was kneeling on the ground holding his side, looking into the cold, merciless eyes of Nadia Grell. Nedeser stood and walked over, saying as he did, "Well done, Nadia."

The Sith spat blood and said, "You fought well for a Jedi but not even the Voss can save the Republic."

Slowly, he struggled to his feet. Her face softening, Nadia lowered her weapon. Nedeser looked at the man with compassion on his face. "You are dying. Release your hatred and feel the sanctity of this place."

The Sith grunted and said, "So naive. But I feel... calm."

Moments later, the Sith lay dead on the ground. Nedeser and Nadia hurried back to Gaden-Ko. The young Voss was groaning and writhing. "My wound freezes... burns!"

Nedeser used a strong hand to pin him down. "Moving will only spread the toxin faster. Hold still."

Gaden-Ko lay still but said, "The shrine - take me to the shrine of healing."

Nadia's face was worried. "He mustn't die. Master, can't you do something for him?"

All the fears of failing rushed back to Nedeser's mind, nearly overwhelming him until, with a single determined thought, he shoved them down and said, "We will take him to the shrine of healers. I will carry him, you will need to guard us from attack."

Nedeser waved a hand over Gaden-Ko's head, putting him into a deep trance, hoping that it would slow the poison and lifting the young Voss off the ground. Nadia took her lightsaber in her hand and they both ran from the marker of Lishi-Na. Their mission was now balanced on the very edge of a vibro-blade.

 **Updated 08.24.2016**


	3. Chapter 3: Recuperation

The speeder had not been there when they had exited the cage so the Jedi had to run. Nedeser and Nadia ran through the day and most of the night. While the Jedi Master carried a seriously injured Gaden-Ko, Nadia flicked through the Voss's datapad until she found the coordinates to the shrine of healing. Traveling at normal speed, it was at least a day and a half away. Nadia and Nedeser knew that they didn't have a day and a half. Enhancing their already considerable natural endurance and strength with the force, Nedeser and Nadia ran as fast as they could. "We are going to make this trip in less than a day. If we don't, Gaden-Ko will die;" said Nedeser calmly as they ran. Nadia nodded. She kept her lightsaber in hand just in case they came to trouble. It was a good thing, too. They ran right into the midst of an Imperial patrol lead by a pair of Sith warriors. The Sith took off after them, their lightsabers lit. Seeing them behind her, Nadia said, "Keep going, Master. I'll take these two."

Before he could protest, Nadia skidded to a stop and turned. Only one of the warriors engaged her – the other sped on past. Nadia could tell immediately that she would have to surprise her opponent if she was going to win. For the first minute or so of the engagement, she fought with just the single blade of her weapon, the handle in the curved position. Just as she saw the light of triumph in her enemy's eyes, she switched it up. The handle returned to its original shape and the second blade ignited. With a spin and a redoubled attack, Nadia overwhelmed her surprised opponent and managed to kill him just as his troops were about to come up. They opened fire and Nadia knew she couldn't run. Frustration was beginning to get a hold of her when a pair of yellow lightsaber blades flashed through the enemy soldiers. Nadia was surprised and her apprehension turned to relief as Kira Carson strode out of the gloom. "Let's go, Nadia. My master took care of the Sith following the Barsen'thor. They said they would slow there pace so that we could catch up. Let's go."

The two women took off at a run, speeding like streaks of white and green through the darkness. Just as the sun popped over the horizon, they caught up with the two Jedi Masters. Nedeser flashed a relieved grin at Nadia and was amused to watch Carson run up beside Alias and playfully slap his ass. Alias chuckled and they sped on. Just as midday rolled around, all four of them sensed the ambush less than a kilometer ahead of them and only two kilometers away from the shrine of healing. Alias said rather breathily, "We got this. You get that kid to the shrine. Take care, Vod."

Carson shot Nadia a wink and said, "Take care, Senator. Look after the big fellow."

With that, they shot ahead. It wasn't long after that Nadia and Nedeser plowed through the scene of the fight. Four Sith battled the Hero of Tython and his apprentice and both of them were doing just fine, holding their own with little difficulty. None of the Sith had the chance to follow. It was less than five minutes before they burst into the shrine, gasping for breath. Two Voss approached them, a male and a female, and both of them were scowling. The female said, "Outsiders, you are not –"but she stopped when she saw the crumpled body in Nedeser's shaking arms. "Gaden-Ko! What happened?" she said in surprise. Nedeser fell to his knees and said, "It doesn't matter right now! He needs medical attention."

The male Voss motioned two others and the female said, "Come, let us get Gaden-Ko to the healers."

They left Nedeser and Nadia there, gasping and weak. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out two ration bars. With shaking hands, he opened them and handed one to Nadia before eating his own and taking several long gulps of water. Very tired, they both leaned their backs against the pillars and tried to meditate to regain a modicum of strength. The female Voss came up to them and said rather tersely, "You are known. You may follow. Show respect."

Nedeser stood slowly and gently pulled Nadia to her feet. Gently, he placed an arm around her waist for support and they went into the healing room. Inside was a tall Voss with a hooded robe. He turned to Nadia and Nedeser and said in a smooth voice, "I am Orin-Va, Asha-Mu. Gaden-Ko is our patient."

Nedeser didn't have the energy to ask what an Asha-Mu was. A younger female Voss was scanning Gaden-Ko and said in a quiet voice. "You acted quickly but the poison eats at him."

The Asha-Mu looked at them both and said, "We require another of great mental and physical strength to purge it."

Without thought, Nedeser stepped forward. "I'll do it."

"Master, no! You're too weak. This could kill you!" said Nadia, terrified for him. Nedeser smiled and cupped her cheek. "I have the strength, my love. Don't worry."

But she _was_ worried. Tears were filling her eyes. She blinked them away and said, "If needs be, I will give you my strength."

"The healing takes life from one to save another. It is survivable, painful. You appear worthy."

Nedeser nodded. "I accept the danger for Gaden-Ko's sake."

Orin-Va nodded and said, "He grows weak."

He and his assistant knelt and the two Jedi followed suit. "Be prepared. We begin."

Nadia could feel the swirls and eddies in the currents of the force – could feel the danger of the poison pass from the young Voss Mystic to her beloved master. Suddenly, she heard them both groan loudly. Looking beside her, she saw her master had fallen forward onto his arms, his face contorted with great pain. Suddenly, a spirit-like apparition appeared before them. It looked exactly like Gaden-Ko and spoke, sounding like him also. "Pain feeds on pain, Jedi."

Still grimacing, Nedeser managed to rasp out, "What – what am I seeing?"

The vision smiled sadly. "I belong to Gaden-Ko. I am the part of Gaden-Ko that suffers and must be healed. Pain feeds on pain. You know this from battling the Empire. So how does one deal with a tryant – with a scalpel?"

Nedeser tried to think through the waves of agony. Finally, he grasped the answer in his mental grip and gritted out, "Resisting the tyrant reveals his weakness. Enduring the scalpel leads to healing."

The apparition nodded. "Yes. Endurance leads to insight and to strength. Your understanding will make this exchange easier."

The apparition reached out and seemed to touch Nedeser. His groaning turned to a roar of suffering. Nadia had to clench her fists and force herself not to move as tears welled in her eyes. Reaching out, she tried to connect with him so that she might take some of the pain but she ran into the Jedi Masters barriers and there was no way through.

Suddenly, Gaden-Ko stopped his groaning and lay still and the force stilled around them. Orin-Va folded his hands before him and said, "The treatment is complete. Gaden-Ko's recovery can now begin."

Nadia crawled over to her master who was still prostrate on the ground, breathing hard. Tears rolling down her cheeks, Nadia helped him up and said, "Come on. Let's go find somewhere to rest. I'm putting you in a healing trance as soon as we find a corner."

The doctor's assistant pointed out a line of beds. "You may rest on any of those if you wish, Jedi."

The doctor was studying Gaden-Ko. "Amazing; Gaden-Ko is stronger for this. Here, take this tea. It will help in your recovery. You may leave whenever you wish, Master Jedi."

Nedeser took and drank the tea as he hobbled over to the beds with Nadia's assistance. Waving her hand, she pushed two of the heavy beds side by side. After helping her master into one, she rolled onto the other and nestled into his chest and wrapped one of his muscular arms around her. Tears still rolled down her cheeks and she kissed his hand. "I love you, Master;" she whispered, her voice rough with weeping. The arm tightened around her and she felt her master brush a kiss on the back of her head. "I love you too, Nadia;" came the hoarse voice of Nedeser. Nadia smiled and snuggled closer to him if it was possible and closed her eyes. She decided not to use a healing trance. A long rest and the tea would probably be just fine.

* * *

Nedeser woke later feeling much better though he was aware that he was not completely recovered yet. Smiling, he squeezed his apprentice a little bit so that she made a soft humming noise and began to awaken. Rolling over on the bed, she looked at him. "Hi. How are you?"

Nedeser kissed her forehead and said, "Much better than I was. The sleep and that tea sure helped. How are you?"

She attempted a weak smile. "I'm okay."

The Jedi Master could tell that she was not okay. He knew why too. "I couldn't let you take that pain from me, Nadia. I just couldn't do it. It was so great and so intense that I feared that once I started to feel relief, I wouldn't be able to stop from pushing it all on you."

Nadia's blue eyes were earnest as she put a gloved hand on his stubbly face and whispered, "I would have gladly done that for you, Nedeser. You KNOW I would have."

Nedeser smiled at her use of his given name and kissed her hand. "I couldn't do that to you, Nadia. I could never willingly put you in that kind of pain. Never."

Nadia understood. She smiled and kissed him tenderly, sweetly. After a few moments, she separated from him and they both rolled off their beds. Gaden-Ko had his legs hanging over his own bed. They strode over to him and he said in a perplexed voice. "I am improved. My attacker's weapon – another Jedi?"

Nedeser shook his head. "No. He was a Sith Lord, corrupted by the dark side of the force."

Gaden-Ko nodded. After a moment, he said, "I saw you ease his death."

Nadia smiled and said, "It's what makes us better than the Empire – we try to end suffering, not cause or prolong it."

Gaden-Ko smiled and nodded. Then, suddenly, he frowned. "My journey is not right. My visions should begin – to make me wise."

The Barsen'thor rubbed his stubbly chin and said, "Every force-aware culture has trials. Perhaps this is how the force prepares a Mystic?"

Gaden-Ko smiled knowingly and said, "Your force is yours. I am Voss. I must go and contemplate this at the stone carving on the holy ground."

Nadia suppressed a weary sigh. She was hoping for more than just a few hours of rest before getting up and moving again.

Gaden-Ko stood from his bed and said, "A potential who contemplates will receive a sign - guidance. I will need protection."

Nedeser sighed and said, "So I take it these holy grounds are dangerous."

Gaden-Ko scowled fiercely and said, "Gormak defile the grounds and the carving was broken. First, we have to gather the pieces. We don't have to leave immediately. Go. Rest. I will speak with the healers. Come and retrieve me when you are ready."

Both Jedi Sighed with relief. The Asha-Mu's assistant said, "There are guest quarters if you wish to stay in them. Follow me."

They followed her out of the healing chamber and up a flight of steps to what looked like a long row of identical rooms. Each had two largish beds and a small refresher in it. "Make yourselves welcome, Jedi."

The young Voss left and Nedeser and Nadia were alone. Nedeser removed his clock, his vest and his under tunic before bending down to remove his boots and socks. "I wish we still had our speeder. I could use a fresh pair of socks;" he muttered. Nadia was watching, chewing her lower lip as her big blue eyes traced over her master's physique. Desire slowly but irresistibly began to work its way to her very core. It wasn't just that he was the very vision of good health and in superb shape and the most handsome man she had ever seen. It was also that he was a man willing to suffer unimaginable pain for a relative stranger and had blocked her off to keep her from pain. Because of that, because she once again realized just how much he loved her, she wanted to love him too - physically. Nedeser had straightened and was looking at her as he slipped his undershirt off, revealing his nearly perfect masculine upper body. That did it. "Nadia? Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her revelry and smiled. "Yes, Master, just tired and so stiff."

She threw her shoulders back and allowed the cloak to slip from her shoulders in a fashion that thrust her chest out towards her master. Nedeser froze, gazing at her. Had he figured out her plan? Sighing, she rolled her shoulders before unbuckling her utility belt and gently dropping it on top of her piled cloak. Nedeser chuckled and stood, stretching himself nonchalantly. Nadia smiled wider and pulled her vest and under tunic off, revealing a large amount of her pale, smooth, perfect skin with a sigh. She then bent over, flexible enough to not have to bend her knees, and removed her boots and socks. Her master had frozen again, a slight frown on his chiseled face. Keeping her smile from becoming devilish, Nadia slowly and with a relieved, slightly sultry sigh, allowed her trousers to fall down her long, shapely legs. Under them, she wore a pair of tight undershorts that matched her compression bra. Both were gray. Frowning, her eyes wide, she said as if to herself, "You have no idea how uncomfortable these stupid things are. It's like my chest is being crushed. You don't mind do you?"

Without letting him answer or ask what she meant, Nadia pulled the compression bra off, revealing her full, perky breasts. With another relieved, sultry sigh, she dropped it and shook herself, allowing her breasts to bounce and jiggle. Her master's blue eyes were huge and he was speechless. She smiled and asked impishly, "What? It's nothing you've never seen before."

Nedeser cleared his throat and said, "That doesn't mean it doesn't still effect me. You're so beautiful, Nadia."

Nadia smiled and said, "Thank you, Master."

Lifting a hand, he beckoned her and said, "Come here. I'll work out your sore muscles."

Her hips swaying just slightly, Nadia strode up to him, spun half around seductively and then sat down in front of him as Nedeser sat down on the floor. She backed up between his legs and felt his large, gentle, callused hands start to work her stiffened and sore muscles. She moaned slightly as his ministrations turned her muscles to pleasurable relaxation. The tension drained away like hot butter under his touch. Nadia felt her desire growing. There was something about the way he was massaging her shoulders and back. It had just the perfect amount of pressure and his fingers hosted over her super-sensitive bare skin. As his hands moved lower and lower, she moaned softly. Suddenly, she felt his lips and stubbly chin press against her naked shoulder. The growing desire turned from a warm torch to a blazing, scorching fire. "Master!" she whispered breathily. His lips, and occasionally his tongue, moved up to her neck and ear. He nuzzled her a few more times before he had worked her formerly tight muscles out and lifted his hands. "Ooohh!" she moaned. "Why aren't you kissing me anymore?"

Nedeser chuckled huskily. "Come up here;" he said as he sat on the bed and scooted back before lying down. Nadia spun, climbed up and lay beside him. Before she had the chance to do anything, he gently rolled her onto her back and said, "Wait. You still have tense muscles for me to work out. Relax, my love."

"Only if you keep kissing me;" said Nadia, a barest hint of pleading in her voice. His nose nuzzled her neck again and he continued to kiss her. Nadia closed her eyes and enjoyed the little jolts of pleasurable sensation that always accompanied his affectionate kisses. Her eyes shot open again and she whimpered as his fingers touched just below her right collar bone. Slowly, sensually, he worked inward in a circular motion. When his fingers brushed her breast, she moaned again and pleaded, "Master, please... just... please?"

She felt his satisfaction in the force and would have been miffed if his index finger wasn't busy tracing a slow, seductive circle around her nipple. He moved on to her other breast, working it slowly as well. When he finally finished, Nadia could and would take no more. With a fierce groan, she rolled on top of him and kissed him, the force of the kiss causing his lip to bruise and start to swell. " _Mmph_ , you are, _unph_ , such, _umph_ , a tease, _mmmph_ , Master;" she managed between kisses. He chuckled into her mouth. Nadia sat up and looked down at him. His hands rubbed up and down her smooth thighs, working upwards and inwards. Suddenly, she stopped his hands and pinned him to the bed. A malicious smile was on her face, the smile that simply begged for trouble. Nedeser smiled just a little uncertainly. Slowly, Nadia brushed just the tips of her fingers down his wrists, his forearms, his upper arms and his shoulders. The feel of his smooth skin and corded muscle was unbelievable but Nadia was not doing this for her own benefit. Slowly, she brushed her way down his chest and stomach before sinking just the tips of her fingers into his trousers before running them down to either side of his hips. Considering that she wore nothing but a pair of athletic undershorts and she was just barely running her hands along his smooth, sculpted body and now she was tracing at the top of his trousers, Master Nedeser Thul was fighting for control and he wasn't winning. Nadia slowly, luxuriously stood and stepped back from the bed. Nedeser sat up to, watching unblinkingly as she slowly lowered the athletic shorts, standing utterly bare before him. To cap her performance of loving revenge for all his teasing, Nadia crossed her arms beneath her breasts, pressing them together and lifting them, a sultry, VERY inviting smirk on her face. With a gulp, Nedeser stood very slowly. First he went to the entrance to the room to make sure that they wouldn't be interrupted. Next, he walked up to her and was about to unfasten his pants when Nadia gently pushed his hands down before pulling at the belt with one hand, her other still crossed across her chest. Skillfully, she undid and allowed his pants to fall. They both waited for a moment, just gazing at each other, reveling in the magnificence of the other. Finally, Nadia giggled and cooed, "Well?"

Nedeser smiled to and said, "Half the fun is in the anticipation, my lover. Another good bit of the fun is in the show."

Nadia gave a exasperated, albeit seductive sigh and said, "I don't know how much more anticipation I can take and the show drove me absolutely to distraction, Master."

Nedeser smiled, just a trace amount of wickedness in his face. "You know, you don't have to call me master in private, Nadia. Call me Nedeser, or Deser or even just Des. Des is what all my closest friends call me."

Nadia expression gained some mischief to it. "Are you saying that you don't like when I call you that when we make love-" and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bare bodies together, causing waves of desire to rush through them both - which was compounded by the fact that she strained on the tips of her toes and leaned up to his ear, whispering in the most suggestive, breathy coo, " _Master?"_

Nedeser didn't want to admit that THAT was what pushed him over the edge of his control but nevertheless is was. Scooping her up into his arms, he turned and set her on the bed before crawling on after her. Nadia fiercely kissed his lips, his face, his neck, all but refusing to remove her arms from around him as she pulled herself up beneath him, pressing and brushing her breasts against him. Nedeser groaned with want. Was she making this difficult to torture him? Suddenly, her legs wrapped around his waist and Nedeser leaned back on his knees. He ran one hand through her hair while the other held her close. Slowly, tenderly, he kissed and nibbled his way from her ear down her neck. In anticipation and impatience, Nadia thrust her breasts towards his face. A deep, husky rumble of laughter came from him. Slowly, he kissed, nibbled and licked his way down her chest until he finally took one of her already stiff and pebbled nipples into his mouth, suckling gently yet firmly and occasionally nibbling and licking as well. Nadia moaned, "OOOOHHH! Master! Oh, Des!"

As much as her use of his title had aroused and driven him crazy, hearing her use the nickname of his youth, the one that only a handful of people had ever known him by and her using it while moaning with want and pleasure and love nearly drove him over the edge right then and there. He was still very new at this. Suddenly, he felt one of her arms leave the back of his head a neck and brushed down his shoulder, chest and stomach until it came into contact with his impressive and solid manhood. Nadia took hold and slowly began to stroke up and down, causing her Master's entire body to buck and him to groan into her breast. In return, he reached down her flat, toned belly and, his thumb just brushing over her skin until it came into contact with the folds her womanhood. Gently, searchingly, he pressed his thumb between them until he found a slightly swollen nub. When his thumb pressed against it gently, Nadia bucked and said, "Oh my stars!"

Grinning against her chest, he slowly and carefully began to work his thumb as he went back and forth between her breasts with his mouth. The semi-frequent moans turned into a scream swallowed up but the fact that Nadia clamped her mouth down on his muscular shoulder, sucking on it to avoid sinking her teeth into the muscle. Both of them were climbing higher towards bliss. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Nadia lay back, her arms around his neck once again, pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him again and again before whispering in his ear her most intimate yearnings. "I want to be close to you, Des. I want every part of me to know every part of you. I want you to love me and to love me in every way. Please, Des - my love - make love to me till the sun goes down and then lie with me till it comes up again."

Nedeser smiled tenderly at her and brushed her white hair out of her face before kissing her and saying, "I will do whatever you wish, my love. Ask, and I'll do it for you."

An impish smile crossed her face and she asked, "Then why aren't you kriffing me yet, Des? I'm all hot and bothered, just waiting for you like this."

Des's eyebrows raised at her use of such language. He leaned down and just barely brushed her lips before ghosting back to her ear and suckling the lobe as he slid his fully erect manhood into her. Slowly, he thrust in and retracted outward until their pelvises were pressed together. Nadia was breathing hard and her eyes were flickering and rolling upward and backward while he was increasing the depth of his penetration. After being settled, Des pulled her up and took her slightly curved waist in his hands. They gazed into one another's eyes for a few moments before Nadia frowned. What in the name of the forests of Sarkhai was Des waiting for? Suddenly, she sensed it - a subtle feeling of both amusement and mischief and pleasure. Sighing with exasperation, she said, "Please tell me you aren't going to wait for me to ask with everything, every time you do this. Besides, I already asked you why you aren't kriffing me. What more do you want?"

An absolutely evil, yet utterly breathtaking smile crossed his face. "Well just remember the last time we did this, I thought it wise to wait for my master to tell me to begin."

The memory of their first time - Des's first time all together - caused Nadia to smile. "Well then, apprentice, I not only give you permission but demand that you begin."

Nedeser's response was to lift her with his hands until he was just barely inside of her before pulling her back down, fulling sheathing himself in her again. Nadia groaned. She tried to get her legs under her a little and managed it, giving herself some leverage. They retracted and thrust together, the movement becoming desperate and borderline violent. Nedeser was mostly silent, grunting and uttering groans every now and again. Nadia, by contrast was trying to keep from screaming in pleasure, managing to keep her own noise down to moans, whimpers and the odd plea. Suddenly, she tighten her legs around his and twisted, rolling them both sideways so that she was atop him. His hands were still on her hips. Taking them in her small ones, Nadia gently dragged them upward and inward before clasping them over her breasts. In a voice that reminded Des that she wasn't as young as she seemed, Nadia said breathily, "Relax my love. Just touch me and let me handle the rest."

In a growl that made her shiver, he said, "With pleasure."

Positioning herself, Nadia began to ride him. Slowly at first, up and down, she moved, moaning softly and intimately, her hands clamped on his powerful shoulders. Nedeser knew, and didn't particularly care, that his shoulders would have small hand shaped bruises while his own hands gently rubbed and explored all over Nadia's exquisite body. Each time he touched her breasts, her butt, the inside of her thighs and a small area just below her shoulder blades, Nadia's exclamation would gain either volume or urgency and her movement would increase in speed. Suddenly, Nedeser sat up and captured a nipple in his mouth, laving the sensitive tip with his tongue. Nadia gasped and whimpered, "Force forever, Des - I'm gonna climax if you keep doing that while I'm doing this."

"I thought that was the whole point;" Des gasped before sitting up, wrapping his arms around her, moving himself to his knees on the bed and pressing her against the wall. Nadia looked shy suddenly. "There is something I always wanted to try with you. Here;"

She took each of his hands and placed them on her wrists and then moved her wrists to the wall on either side of her head, giving the appearance that he was pinning her. She looked shy and a little embarrassed. Nedeser began to look almost uncomfortable. "Are you sure, my love?" he asked in a whisper. She got her feet under her, her legs spread and she nodded, a small smile. "I am. I've done this before - it's just been awhile and I wasn't sure how you felt about it."

Des felt a small surge of curiosity mixed with jealousy but he shoved it down, unwilling to let such a petty feeling ruin this moment. She must have sensed it though because she smiled and kissed him. "I'll tell you about it before we leave Voss, maybe when we have our little night in the woods together."

Des smiled and kissed her back, thrusting his tongue into her mouth before brushing his lips back to her ear and he pressed into her body again, causing another ravenous moan. Slowly, he began to thrust upward and inward into her body. It felt so amazing for him and, judging by the fact that she was begging him to keep going and not to stop, felt good to Nadia too. Again, they climbed higher and higher until Nadia clamped her mouth on his shoulder, sucking hard on the skin as she climaxed. Every muscle in her body clenched and her inner muscles tighten around Nedeser's length which caused him to groan as he followed right behind her. Without pulling out, Nedeser collapsed sideways, twisting onto his back and pulling Nadia atop him. Nadia laid her head on his shoulder and nestled into the side of his neck, kissing along his vain. "I think I may have marked you a little, Des."

Des craned his neck and smiled at the two red marks on his shoulder. "You certainly did, my love. That's okay. I don't mind being marked as yours."

Nadia smiled and snuggled into his strong arms, one of her hands tracing patterns over his rippling abdominal muscles. "I owe you an explanation from what I said earlier - about having done that before."

Des just smiled and shook his head. "You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with, Nadia."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you but I'll be okay. It's pretty clear by now that you aren't my first... um..."

Nadia struggled for the word and Nedeser supplied, "Lover?"

Nadia paused and then nodded. "Yes - lover works; Back while I was in school on Sarkhai, I had a boyfriend named Keldin Ganel. He was one of the few people who accepted me even knowing about my gifts - which at the time only seemed like curses. Well after something really bad happened to one of my other friends, and after the first time I used the force unintentionally, his father told mine that I should stay away from Keldin. Well we both snuck out at night."

Nadia paused, carefully gauging her master's reactions to her story. He seemed politely interested. "Anyhow, we snuck out one night and went to the Annex of Kespin. While there, he tickle-attacked me and I caused a section of the annex to collapse. We had to run away and get dressed somewhere before he walked me home. We got caught just outside my home by a prefect. The next morning, I learned that Keldin and his father, the Minister of Judiciary Defense Forces had moved to a military base on another continent. I was heartbroken so when I had finished school, that's when father began taking me with him on his travels and teaching me everything he knew about diplomacy and negotiation and different governments and whatever else he could. It helped."

She was quiet now, gazing at her master. Nedeser smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Nadia. Thank you so much for your honesty. It means a lot to me."

Nadia looked slightly relieved. Des cocked a brow. "Did you think that I would be mad, my love?"

She shrugged a little bashfully. "I didn't know what to expect. By the way, Minister Ganel and his son were at the Republic Station when we were there. Apparently they are liaising with a some of the generals."

Des nodded and said, "That must have been uncomfortable."

She nodded. "Oh it was. The minister was doing whatever he could to anger me and Keldin was politely flirting with me. Every once and awhile, he would allude to our younger years. I'm a little nervous that he's still attracted to me."

Des nodded sagely. "Probably."

Nadia looked at him. "That doesn't bother you?"

Des shook his head. "Nope. I'm not worried about it."

She smiled happily, pleased that he wasn't making a big deal out of it. Granted, she never thought he would be the jealous type. Nedeser was too mature for that. Then she sobered, remembering something her father told her. "Before we go to sleep, there is one thing I just thought of that you should know. It is expected that a Senator either be married when they are appointed or get married after they are. It's a rather scandalous thing to not be married as a Senator or any high ranking official from Sarkhai. I mean, since I'm a Jedi, I'm sure that will assuage some of the gossip and such but I'm not sure how much. There are many who will demand that I marry someone."

Des frowned slightly. Again, he didn't seem overly bothered by the news - more speculative than anything else. "Hmmm. Well we can tell the Jedi Council that. I'm sure they will come up with something."

Nadia nodded and snuggled down, closing her eyes as she inhaled the musky sweet smell off of her master's bare chest. It was actually quite pleasant to her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nedeser woke the following morning and was confused slightly at not feeling the weight of his beloved. Suddenly, he heard a humming noise coming from the direction of the fresher. Turning his head to look, Des saw her sitting in the room running her fingers through her wet hair. Around was wrapped his large Jedi robe. To anyone but Des, it would have looked comical but to him, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. She just sat there, humming to herself and she continued to run her fingers through her short, white hair, fluffing is slightly as well to try and help it dry. Des smiled and went "Pssst."

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Morning, love. Sleep okay?"

He nodded. "I did. You?"

She got up and walked over to him. She was still naked beneath the cloak. Sitting down beside him, she said, "I slept very well."

Nadia began to run her hands over his abdominal and chest muscles, enjoying the feel of the firm hardness beneath the smooth skin. Suddenly, she smiled and climbed up to straddle his hips. Sighing wistfully, Nedeser said, "If we do this now, we're never going to get out of this room."

Nadia smiled and position herself as she said, "Don't worry. I'll make it quick."

With a grin, she enveloped him before he could protest. Without preamble, she began to raise and lower herself at a prodigious pace, moaning softly, the smile never leaving her beautiful face. Nedeser felt the pressure building, gritting his teeth and riding the waves of pleasure as they flooded over him. Taking his hands, Nadia placed them on her breasts and gasped, "You should do something with these. Kriff, Des, I'm trying to make this quick."

Des tried to chuckle but it came out as a long, breathy groan. It was going quickly and it was instinctual for him to want to try and slow her down, to tend to her too. "No, no. This is just for you, Master. My head's still spinning from last night."

Had she heard his thoughts? Suddenly, Nadia changed what she was doing. It was subtle yet it made a world of difference. Within moments, his mind and body exploded with pleasure. A groan tore from his throat as his body bucked. With a satisfied sigh, Nadia waited until he stopped twitching before getting off him and standing up. Nedeser just lay there for a few moments before sitting up and looking at her. She smiled impishly and said, "You're welcome. Come on, let's get ready to go."

They got dressed and, just before they were about to exit, the door chime rang. With a wave of his hand, Nedeser opened it to reveal Gaden-Ko. "Are you rested, Master Jedi? May we depart?"

Des looked at Nadia. She smiled and said, "Let's go. You have revelations to meditate on and visions to receive."

 **Updated 08.24.2016**


	4. Chapter 4: Holy Ground

They left the healers quickly, heading out and following Gaden-Ko. The young Voss chatted amiably with them about everything. They discussed many things together: the Voss Mystics and their beliefs, the Jedi Order and its doctrines, the Sith Lords and their dogma and many other things. The journey, for the most part, was quite pleasant. Nadia was always looking at flowers, trees, animals and anything else that she could, exclaiming about one beautiful sight after another. When they stropped in the afternoon for a meal break and to rest their feet, Nadia continued around as she chewed. Nedeser had to call to her. "Don't wander far, Nadia. We are getting into dangerous territory."

"Of course. I'll stay close, Master;" she replied and continued observing a colony of insects going about their business of harvesting the seeds from one of the native flowers. Nedeser smiled at her back, the sight of her taking so much interest in the world around her warming his heart to no end. Gaden-Ko took a sip of cold tea, observing the Jedi Master. "You care deeply for her, Master Jedi. Love flows like a river from within you."

Nedeser looked at the Voss and nodded. "I do. She is one of the most wonderful people I have ever met – sometimes to mature and yet sometimes so childlike. Ever eager to learn and yet I sometimes learn things from her; yes, Gaden-Ko. I care very deeply for Nadia. I just wish I didn't have to hide that from the other Jedi."

Gaden-Ko set his drink down with interest. "Why do you have to hide your love? Love binds, strengthens and teaches us. It increases compassion and empathy – something that those who claim to be the guardians of peace and justice should definitely have. From what I understand about your view of the force and the view the Sith seem to have, there are two sides – a dark and a light. Both of you seem to think that love is a bad thing and yet, in almost every other way, you disagree. Explain this to me."

Nedeser chuckled at the young Voss's shrewdness. "The Jedi think that it opens you to the dark side of the force. If one was to lose someone or something they care about, the pain could turn to anger and hatred and fear, three emotions that powerfully bind with the dark side. At the same time, the Sith believe that love gives way to weakness – a distraction that takes away from one's own power. They believe that the compassion, kindness, gentleness and empathy cripples a Sith by diminishing their birthright – power. To some up – the Jedi believe that love leaves you vulnerable to the dark side while the Sith believes that love keeps you towards the light. How can they both be right and yet wrong about love?"

Gaden-Ko chuckled. "You both see the force in extremes of light and dark but I think that such beliefs limit the force. Isn't it more accurate to say that the force is unlimited in its potential?"

Nedeser chuckled. "I personally believe that the force is balance itself. It does have a dark side and a light side but one cannot exist without the other. The danger comes from being an extremist – totally avoiding all aspects of one or the other."

Gaden-Ko nodded as he packed away his supplies. "You give me much to meditate on, Master Jedi. But come, the carving awaits us. Call your beloved back here and we will continue."

Nedeser chuckled and stood to his considerable height. "Oh Beloved, our host says it's time to continue on."

Nadia came gliding out of the woods and threw her arms around him, kissing him happily. Gaden-Ko turned away, muttering in embarrassment. Side by side, the three continued on their journey. Suddenly, they heard gruff voices ahead of them. Gaden-Ko dove into the underbrush and his guardians followed his example. Down a gentle slope were a group of the ugliest creatures that Nadia had ever seen. They were large with odd shaped heads. "Gormak!" spat Gaden-Ko in disgust. "We're getting close to the holy ground and need to reclaim the fragments of the carving. Can you see any, Jedi?"

They all looked and noticed that there were great chunks of stone everywhere in the Gormak camp. Nedeser narrowed his eyes. "I see many chunks of stone but I can't tell if they are part of a carving or just chunks of some of the ruins. There are about thirty of them down there though."

Gaden-Ko nodded. "Yes there are. We'll have to clear the camp and check them."

Nadia looked aghast. "What?"

Gaden-Ko looked at her. "The Gormak are our enemy just as the Sith is yours. We must destroy them for me to complete my pilgrimage."

Nadia looked beseechingly at Nedeser. The Jedi Master looked at the young Voss. "I showed mercy to the Sith and have no problem attempting to negotiate with them. We will do the same here. I cannot sanction or take part in wonton slaughter. That is not the Jedi way."

Gaden-Ko muttered. "I am not a Jedi. I am Voss and we do not negotiate with the Gormak."

"Then maybe it's time that you tried to, Gaden-Ko."

With that, Nedeser stood and, with his hands out placating, he strode down towards the camp. Nadia watched and Gaden-Ko grunted. "He can't even speak there language. The only thing he will do is insight them to attack them."

Nadia stared levelly at the Voss. "Perhaps he will but at least he will have tried, Gaden-Ko."

"Perhaps. In any case, be ready;" he murmured, producing a blaster as he did and getting ready to leap up and help fight. Nadia unclipped her weapon and readied herself. As the young Voss predicted, the Gormak couldn't understand Nedeser and he could not understand them. The aliens grew frustrated and attacked. As soon as the first blaster was fired, all thirty of them converged and Nadia and Gaden-Ko leaped down to aid their friend. The fight was short and vicious. Nedeser blasted back the enemy in groups and cut down any who came to close. Nadia leaped over him, engaging them while Gaden-Ko dropped to a knee and coolly blasted any who looked to be dangerously close to doing damage to his friends. When nearly two thirds of them were brought down, the other Gormak began to flea. They didn't grab anything but simply fled the area. Gaden-Ko strode briskly up. "We must hurry. Start examining the stones. When we find all of them, we must get them to the carving's foundation and reassemble it."

It took the better part of three hours to do so and they were all a little anxious by the time they had gathered all the pieces together. The Jedi used the force to transport them all. It was a great test of concentration with Nedeser taking the vast majority of the dozen or so chunks of rock. Nadia was a little nervous. There had been many times in the past where she had practiced levitating rocks and such and, after letting her concentration slip, caused them to explode. "You'll do fine, Nadia. It has been some time since then and you have come a great distance on your training. I have faith in you;" Nedeser had encouraged. Nadia had taken a deep breath and cleared her mind of distractions. When they finally reached the holy ground and the foundation of the sun was well on its way to setting. Carefully, the reassembled the statue, using a natural and very sticky sap from a native true to keep the stones in place as they did. When it was finished, Gaden-Ko knelt down into a Mystic meditation position and said, "I contemplate the carving for a sign to guide me."

After nearly twenty minutes, he frowned and murmured. "The shards are one. It… it is…" and he paused before opening his eyes and saying, "Nothing. No vision or sign. Improper;"

Nedeser knelt beside the young Voss. "Insights come at their own time, my friend, and not at our convenience. Patience."

Gaden-Ko almost seemed surly as he muttered. "I have waited."

Suddenly, an angry cry came from behind them and a group of Gormak charged – only to be cut down by a hail of blaster bolts. Into the ruins came a squad of Voss Commandos. "A shelter we – Gaden-Ko… unescorted?"

Nedeser bowed and smiled politely. "It's good to see some friendly faces."

In thickly accented basic, the man in charge introduced himself. "Jenar-Sai, Captain, Voss Commandos – our mission in jeopardy; we had to retreat. Gaden-Ko, your intuition would help."

The two Jedi turned to the young Voss Mystic but he shook his head. "No. I await a sign."

Nedeser scratched his very stubbly chin and said, "There are no coincidences. You wanted a sign and these commandos arrived. Think about it, Gaden-Ko."

Looking exasperated, Gaden-Ko said, "You don't understand!" but then he stopped and contemplated before sighing. "I… listen. For now, my sign awaits."

The commando captain looked relieved and explained. "The Gormak mine a crystal outcropping – the crystals for Mystics. They use them to tame beasts and improve them for war. We must stop them."

Nadia gasped slightly. "Those poor creatures."

Nedeser patted her shoulder but the others paid her no mind. He said, "That sounds ominous. What would the Gormak do with these creatures once they are tamed?"

The commando didn't seem to understand. He simply said, "The creatures are filled with machinery and the crystals must be reclaimed. The Gormak have an army. We need help."

Gaden-Ko suddenly grinned delightedly. "Hunting Gormak – proper use of my intuition."

Nadia sighed and shook her head, causing Nedeser to suppress a smile. The Voss Captain said, "We can stop Gormak patrols. That still leaves the mining operation. I have few men. You are skilled."

Nedeser nodded his head. "The Gormak will be expecting and prepared for Voss Commandos – not so for a Jedi Master and his apprentice."

The Captain nodded and said, "We and Gaden-Ko will take care of the guards. You attack the mines."

Nedeser looked at Nadia, who looked decidedly uncomfortable at the moment. Gaden-Ko placed a hand on his heart and said, "Do this please. We will meet you back here."

After a moment of reluctance, Nedeser nodded and he could sense Nadia's displeasure but she remained silent. The two groups went their separate ways. As soon as the Voss were out of sight, Nadia turned to Nedeser wearily. "Are you sure this is the right thing for us to do, Master - just attacking a group of creatures like this?"

Nedeser looked at her and asked, "What do you think we should do, Nadia? The Gormak are taming and altering living creatures for war against our potential allies. How do you think we should respond?"

Nadia looked aghast. Was this really the man she had respected and loved? There must be something behind this. "We could try negotiating with them again, try convincing them to - to unmodify the creatures and give up their attack. Isn't that the Jedi way - to avoid fighting until it is absolutely necessary?"

Nedeser nodded patiently. "It is, Nadia. But we tried that before and we cannot communicate with them. How should we succeed this time?"

Nadia thought about it. There had to be a way. There _had_ to be. After much reflection, she sighed and looked down. "I don't know, master but there HAS to be a way."

Nedeser smiled at her and lifted her chin so that she would look him in the eyes. Hers were shining as if filling with tears. With a sigh, he hugged her to him. "I will try again, of course, my love. The truth is, these creatures are aggressive and antagonistic now and we have no way of communicating with them. If we had, I would try until they struck the first blow or fired the first shot. I'm just afraid that this is one of those few, terrible occasions where there is no possible way to negotiate."

Nadia wrapped her arms around him and whispered. "I know. You're right. It's just frustrating. All life is precious, even a Gormaks and there seems to be no way to save them this time."

Nedeser felt sympathy for his apprentice and it hurt him that he had to teach her this, the hardest of lessons. "We can't save everyone, Nadia. I wish we could and I still try at every circumstance but we aren't all-powerful gods. As strange as it is to say, we're only Jedi."

Nadia nodded and said, "Only Jedi. I never thought I would hear that said. Well, if we have to do this, let's jump to it and get it over with. I still hate this though."

"Me too, my love. Me too."

They both drew their weapons and traveled at a brisk trot to the entrance of a cave. They could hear the sound of gruff Gormak voices, yelping creatures and heavy mining equipment. Quietly are possible, they slipped into the mine. The noise was clamorous as they made their way deeper in. It wasn't long before they came on a group. Six Gormak surrounding an industrial day that had seen better days and two more fixing strange harnesses to the local predatory creatures. Nedeser pointed to the drill and said just loud enough for Nadia to hear, "Don't blow the thing completely. It would kill those Gormak outright and possibly cause a cave in. The power supply is that generator there. Crush that and destroy the drill head. That will stop them."

Nadia nodded and reached out. With an angry screech and a series of muffled pops and smoke, the generator guttered to a stop, followed by the drill. With another, much greater exertion of will, the drill head and mechanism shattered. Nadia moaned and fell to her knees. "Nadia! Are you alright?"

She smiled and said, "That took more out of me than I thought. We're going to have to find a different way than that."

The two Jedi were still hidden and the Gormak were scuttling around trying to figure out what had happened. Nedeser pulled out a ration bar and said, "Eat this and drink some water. Sit down and rest. In fact, you should go back towards the carving. I think you'll be safer to rest there, hiding among the ruins."

Nadia shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Master."

Nedeser looked just a little sternly. "Please don't argue, my love. Go back and wait at the carving. I won't be terrible long, I promise."

Nadia sighed and conceded. Slowly, she stood and staggered back towards the entrance to the tunnel and then back to the carving. She hated being left alone there. Finding a small square of ruins with a broken covering of wood and stone, Nadia sat down with a sigh and leaned against the wall, her legs stretched out before her. With trembling hands, she opened the ration bar and took a bite before drinking a few mouthfuls of water. The food and water helped a little but she was still utterly exhausted. Reaching out with the force, she sensed no one around. Thinking quickly, she leaped up to the broken wooden roof and found that it wasn't a roof but a higher floor - the structure had probably been a tower of some kind. Taking off her white cloak, she folded it and placed it under her head. Setting her datapad to sound an alarm in an hour or so, she laid down, curled up and went immediately to sleep.

Nedeser Thul looked around with regret at the destruction he had caused. This was the fourth mining crew he had been forced to wipe out along with another half dozen creatures they had altered. Using the force, he reached out to find more of them - quite a few more. However, they seemed to be scuttling around seeking a means of escape. Nedeser sighed with relief before pressing on. The next few drills had no one with them, only the strange beasts. Nedeser gently removed the harnesses from the creatures, using the force to sooth their minds as he did. Some of them were too far gone and he was forced to kill them. The others rushed towards the nearest exit to the mines. After several hours, he found that the mines were empty. Exhausted and eager to get back to his apprentice, Nedeser started to jog back towards the surface.

Nadia woke to the buzzing of her datapad. The stupid thing had been going off for over an hour. Below her, she heard the voice of Gaden-Ko. "I hear the noise but I cannot find where it's coming from."

Nadia giggled sleepily and silenced the datapad before hopping down. "Sorry, Gaden-Ko. I tried to set an alarm to wake me but it didn't work."

"I thought you went with your Master, young Jedi."

Nadia blushed a little. "I did but I over exerted myself and he sent me back here to wait for you. How did everything go?"

Gaden-Ko smiled and gently took her arm. "Everything went well. I'm sure your hungry. Come - eat."

The Voss were making some kind of stew over a fire and it smelled delicious. As they sat and ate, Gaden-Ko watched Nadia closely. She kept looking towards the entrance to the mines off yonder. With a smile, Gaden-Ko observed, "You care very much for the Jedi Master and worry about him."

Nadia was hesitant but finally nodded her head reluctantly. Gaden-Ko patted her knee. "I'm sure you know, but he cares deeply for you too. I'm happy for you both."

Nadia smiled. "Thanks, Gaden-Ko. I just wish that we could be open about it but that would cause us to be permanently separated if not expelled from the order."

Gaden-Ko shook his head. "It is not good to have so much objections to love as the Jedi and Sith do."

Nadia looked quizzically at him. "Wait, the Sith are adverse to love too? I had no idea."

Gaden-Ko swallowed more food and said, "According to your Master, a very wise being, they think it makes one weak and keeps them from reaching their full potential in the dark side."

Nadia furrowed her brow. "But the Jedi believe that it could draw you to the dark side."

Gaden-Ko nodded. Nadia contemplated before asking, "Who do you think is right, Gaden-Ko?"

The young Voss shook his head. "Neither. Both are wrong."

Nadia chuckled. She thought so too. Suddenly, into the camp strode a hungry, weary looking Jedi Master. Nadia jumped up with a relieved cry and flung herself into his arms, giving a burning kiss that was hardly appropriate for the situation. Nedeser had to pull away before his body started to misbehave and he smiled at her. "I'm okay Nadia. I actually have a little good news for you."

Pulling her off to the side away from the Voss, he whispered, "I didn't have to kill all the Gormak or their creatures. Most of the Gormak got away and I was able to release some of the creatures back into the jungles."

Nadia beamed and hugged him again. "You are so wonderful, you know that?" she purred happily. Nedeser smiled and said, "I try."

Gaden-Ko and the Captain strode up then. The captain looked very pleased. "The Gormak withdraw."

Gaden-Ko nodded. "We fought seven patrols. Are the crystals safe?"

Nedeser pulled a large bag off his shoulders and set it on the ground gently. "They are and I believe these rightfully belong to your people."

Gaden-Ko handed Nedeser something and murmured, "This is for the tower of prophecy."

The captain placed a hand on Gaden-Ko's shoulder and said, "Two commandos vanished but Gaden-Ko's intuition saved another. Something hunted us - not Gormak."

Nedeser and Nadia looked at one another before turning back to the two Voss. "Did you catch a glimpse of this hunter?"

The captain shook his head nervously. "No. Commando's were there and then gone. We will search but I am not hopeful."

Nadia looked anxiously at Nedeser. He could already tell what she wanted them to do. Gaden-Ko looked at them. "I am finished here. Our last destination is ahead - the Deep Cradle."

Nedeser scratched his chin. "A rather odd name for a holy place."

The young Mystic said earnestly, "We were created there from Voss. I will see."

The tough looking captain blanched. "You cannot. The lands near the Cradle are corrupted - the nightmare lands."

"Do you mean these lands are damaged somehow, Captain?" asked the Jedi Master curiously.

"Men go mad there."

Gaden-Ko did not look concerned. "There are protective rituals. Talan-De at the commando outpost will guide. We shall go."

Nadia was still a little tired. "How far is this outpost?"

"Very far. You should head to a nearby Republic Outpost. Rest for the night;" said the captain. Nadia sighed with relief, she was still exhausted from the days events and from her use of power in the mines. Nedeser nodded and wrapped an arm around her. "Rest sounds wonderful right now."

The outpost was only a two hour hike away and there was a quartet of large barracks tents and a hospital tent. The outpost's commanding officer said, "We have an air speeder heading towards the Voss outpost in fifteen minutes. If you want, you can hop a ride and rest for the night when you get there."

They all agreed. It would be good to get closer to their goal before stopping to take a rest. The airspeeder got them their in just under three quarters of an hour and, by then, Nadia was falling asleep on her feet. Nedeser chuckled and picked her up, carrying her to a small tent that Gaden-Ko indicated. "I will be staying in the Mystic's tent. If you need anything, use your communications device."

Nedeser nodded and laid his apprentice down on a cot before pushing another one right up close hers and falling on it gratefully. Though no where near as spent as he was sure Nadia was, Nedeser was tired and relaxed into a dreamless sleep, his large hand closed around that of his lover.

* * *

When he awoke, he found the Nadia had taken off her outer cloak and her boots had removed his boots as well before clambering up to her normal position with her head\d pillowed on his chest and her hands on his shoulders. Nedeser looked fondly down and the messy white hair before him. It was getting a little longer and he realized something that had never occurred to him - white was not her natural hair color. In fact, way down at the roots was a half a centimeter of jet black hair. Smiling, Nedeser kissed the top of her head before laying back on the cot and gently rubbing her back. Suddenly, she wriggled and looked at him through a fringe of white hair and hooded blue eyes. "Hey;" he whispered with a smiled. "Hey;" she whispered back, her voice taking a seductive note, one that shot blood straight to Nedeser's groin. "Nadia, we can't do this here. What time is it?"

"It's not even zero six yet, Des. Everyone else, except maybe the night watch, is asleep. Are you sure we can't do this here?"

Nadia began tracing his muscle with her right index finger through the fabric of his outer vest. Nedeser wanted to, oh how he wanted to. He would have loved to take her any chance and every chance they got but he knew that, in less than an hour, Gaden-Ko would be trying to come in. Nadia sat up and stretched, straddling his hips before saying, "We can make it quick and quiet. No one will be the wiser."

Nedeser grinned and prodded her toned stomach. "Are you kidding? I know I can be quiet but you have to swallow a pillow to keep from screaming and you still manage to make enough noise to wake every being within a kilometer radius."

Nadia wriggled, swatting at his prodding finger and saying through her giggling, "Well I can't help it. You just make me feel so good. Now stop trying to tickle me or else I'll recant my offer. Stop it!"

Nedeser moved his hand away with a chuckle. Nadia sent him a mock glare and humphed dramatically. "I try to offer you sex and all you can think to do is tease me and abuse me. Shame on you, Nedeser Thul. I wonder why I put up with you sometimes."

Nedeser smiled one of his breathtaking smiles and asked, "And after contemplation, what conclusion do you come to?"

Nadia smiled and lay back down, kissing him on the lips, her hands on either side of his face. "The reasons are to numerous to name. I suppose you're right though. We should get up, grab some food and leave as soon as Gaden-Ko arrives."

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.08.24.2016**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare Lands

Des and Nadia ate a quick meal and went looking for Gaden-Ko. When they found him, he looked contemplative. As soon as Des walked up, the young Voss seemed nervous as he said, "I... Jedi, a question?"

Des waved his hand dismissively, "You don't need to ask permission, Gaden-Ko. What is it?"

The young Voss seemed slightly more at ease as he said, "You were right. Commandos were a sign to guide me. The sign came without a vision. You need no visions. Do visions mark my people as special - or needing guidance?"

The Jedi Master scratched his increasingly stubbly chin. After a moment he said, "They may be a foundation but you'd still have a society without visions."

Gaden-Ko was silent for a moment as he digested the words. "Intriguing..." he said after several moments. "Great questions are for Mystics, not potentials. This is new."

Master Thul looked at him with a smile. "Visions or not, your pilgrimage is certainly shaping you for a roll."

Gaden-Ko smiled and sighed. "I may never be a Mystic but I learn." He suddenly became very serious. "In the Deep Cradle, we go carefully. Come, we must go through the protective rituals."

He took them to a nearby Voss named Talan-De. He had a deep voice and said, "The Mystic Ki-Da created a ritual of cleansing. It is our only protection. You will need collect dark crystals. Use the crystals to purify the corrupted. It traps the darkness that drives them mad. When you have purified three, take the crystal to the ruins nearby. Place the crystals before the ancient tablet and meditate. You will gain Ki-Da's wisdom. The darkness will no longer cause you any harm."

Gaden-Ko nodded as if this all made perfect sense but Master Thul and Nadia looked at one another, a little skeptical. With a shrug, Nedeser said, "Thank you for your knowledge, Talan De. We will be sure to heed your words."

They headed out towards the nightmare lands, the three of them side by side. Nadia whispered, "So... do we each purify three or is it one each? How exactly does this work?"

Nedeser forced down a chuckle and said, "I have no idea. I say better safe than sorry. Gaden-Ko, how far away are the Nightmare Lands?"

The young Mystic pointed over a ridge and said, "Just beyond. The cave is set in the cliffs below the ridge. We must take care."

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the Nightmare Lands and the cave beneath the cliff. There were many different creatures, all with an evil presence in the force. They attacked without provocation and no amount of force mind altering would stop them, not even from a Master like Nedeser. The cave wasn't terribly deep, only a few dozen meters and the crystals gave off a sickly feeling in the force. Nadia didn't like it. "Should we each take one?" she asked, uneasily. Nedeser nodded, cutting three chunks of crystal and handing one to each of his companions before keeping the last for himself. As soon as they exited the caves, they saw a group of Voss. They looked as though they were wandering blind, each one murmuring or moaning, some of them swatting away at the air. Nadia looked slightly nervous. "Master..."

Nedeser wrapped an arm around her and said, "It's okay, love. Just stay close, okay?"

They slowly approached and Nedeser held out his crystal chunk. "How do I use this thing?"

Suddenly, he felt it. The ability was there for him to access just like any of his other skills. Closing his eyes, he tapped into it. Like purple smoke, the darkness left one of the Voss and he fell to his knees. Nedeser did that for two others and they all suddenly back away from the other mad Voss. "What happened?"

Gaden-Ko helped each of them up and said, "You went into the Nightmare Lands without protective rituals. We have saved you but you must go quickly."

They did. One by one, they found maddened Voss and purified them until each of them had purified three. They then headed towards and outcropping of ruins. As they approached, more of the nightmare creatures appeared and it was a harrowing fight. They were saturated with the dark side and that caused them to fear the Jedi and young Voss, causing them to attack. When they had cleared the area and found the tablet, all three of them were gasping and exhausted. Still breathing heavily, they knelt down and placed their crystals before the strange tablet set on a pedestal and began to meditate.

They could all sense it then - the crystals and the tablet and each other in the force. None of them knew how long it was but they could tell when the ritual was complete. Slowly, they all stood and stretched their cramped legs. Nedeser turned to Gaden-Ko. "Well that was a very intriguing experience. I've never done anything like that. Just when I think I've learned everything about how the force works, I find that I know so very little."

Gaden-Ko nodded. "Sound words. We will always learn."

Nadia giggle. "You two sound like two old men sitting on rocking chairs."

Gaden-Ko cocked a hairless eyebrow. "Do all initiates speak to their master in such a way?"

Nadia wondered for a moment if Gaden-Ko was being serious but at the wink she saw her master pass him, she decided probably not. Des said, "Nope, only the special ones. I'll find a suitable way to discipline her later."

Nadia giggled again and they began to head back towards the Commando Outpost. Darkness was falling quickly and Gaden-Ko became nervous. "We must be out of the Nightmare Lands before darkness falls. Worse creatures come out during the night."

They began to run as the sun was about to dip over the horizon. Nadia and Des pulled their lightsabers from their belt and Gaden-Ko pulled his blaster. When the sun sank down below the horizon, it was as if the entire land around went silent. Nadia started to slow down but Gaden-Ko hissed, "No! We must go faster, Initiate. I fear we are already too late."

Nedeser Thul shook his head as they ran. "There is no such thing as too late - not until we are dead."

It sounded good - it really did, but the inhuman, eerie howling that went up from around them made it sound so very hollow. They kept running anyway, hoping to make it to the ridge and the twisted path that would get them up but there were many sounds of pounding feet running parallel on both sides. They came to the bottom of the cliff and ground to a halt. Nedeser began to curse. They must have angled slightly because the path that lead to the top wasn't there - and they were surrounded. The Jedi ignited their weapons and the light revealed the nightmare before them - over a dozen strange four legged and many clawed creatures will shining purple eyes and mouthfuls of sharp teeth. Nadia gave a low whimper but stood her ground, resisting the urge to step closer to her master. Nedeser took a deep breath and reached out to the creatures minds. Just as he feared, they had some kind of natural defense against mind altering force abilities. Slowly, he began to spin his silver bladed weapon. The purple eyes followed the spinning blade as if transfixed. Murmuring just loudly enough to be heard over the humming blades and growling creatures, Nedeser said, "We came a little too far south and need to head north along the cliff line."

Nadia murmured, "Okay. I'll take point. Stay close, Gaden-Ko."

Her voice was trembling but confident and the young Voss got as close as he could while still leaving her room to use her lightsaber. Nedeser continued to spin his weapon but it seemed that the nightmarish monsters before him were quickly losing interest in it. Soon, they were focusing on all of them, pacing back and forth. Suddenly, they seemed to circle around and pin them against the cliff face. Things looked bad. Suddenly, all the creatures went utterly silent and they crouched. Nadia could hear her heart pounding as she readied herself, taking several calming breaths. Without a sound, three of the leaped. Nedeser caught two with the force and slammed them into their fellows while Nadia leaped and somersaulted in air, cleaving her assailant in two as she did. Four more attacked and it seemed like they were in trouble when a hail of blaster fire came from the north, along with a loud feminine whoop. The nightmares didn't know what hit them. As soon as the monsters were dead or driven off, Nadia looked at her master and was surprised to see Des grinning ear to ear. A deep voice with an outer rim accent came from the darkness and two glow rods clicked on. "Hello in the Camp. We're friends so don't shoot or slice or whatever. We're coming in."

Nedeser laughed and said, "Come on in, you two. What the hell are you two even doing on this planet?"

Out of the darkness came a big man in high quality heavy battle armor with a blaster rifle in his hands and hair done up in dreadlocks, all pulled back into a tail near the top of his head. With him was a short, absolutely beautiful woman wearing synthleather pants, an off-white button down that was tied about a dozen centimeters above her blaster belt and a long, brown leather duster. Nadia watched her master with a frown. He seemed awfully familiar with them. The big man he gave a big bear hug and the woman he gave a much more gentle hug. The woman turned to Nadia and gave a grin. "So Nedeser, is this her - the woman who stole the Barsen'thor's heart when we thought no one could?"

Nadia smiled and stepped forward, proffering her small hand. "I'm Nadia Grell. You MUST be Captain Moira Denic, the famous, or maybe infamous, smuggler who is known for her quick draw and her quick wit."

Moira laughed in delight. "I am! It's a real pleasure. Now tell me, do you prefer Padawan, Senator, Miss or just Nadia?"

"Just Nadia, please."

Moira threw an arm around her shoulders and said, "Well lets go. You and I can talk on the way back to the outpost. Oh, good to see you again, Des."

Des and Corso walked side by side with Gaden-Ko a few meters behind the two ladies. The Jedi Master shook his head and asked, "Why is it that I feel suddenly nervous about those two talking alone together."

Gaden-Ko answered, "Jedi intuition. That one is trouble."

Corso just chuckled, "You have no idea. Hope there isn't anything you wanted to keep from her, Master Jedi cause it's going to come out pretty quick here."

Des realized that the big farm boy was probably right and was grateful that there was nothing he had to hide from his love.

* * *

Moira looked at the slightly taller woman next to her. Nadia was a bit younger than Moira and had an innocence about her. Smiling, the smuggler captain said, "I love your face paint designs. They're quite striking but I bet you look fierce when you're determined or irritated."

Nadia chuckled. "I doubt it. No one could ever find me scary."

Moira nudged her playfully. "Don't sell yourself short. If nothing else, the lightsaber is probably scary enough. So tell me, Nadia, how long have you and Des been - well - you and Des?"

Nadia chuckled and said, "Officially, there is no Des and I. We could get into a lot of trouble if there was."

Moira nodded. "Well I've always found that sneaking around adds another layer of fun to a love affair. Seriously though, how long have you two been romantically involved?"

Nadia chewed her lip and then said, "It's hard to say. At the very least since we were on the Republic Station after Belsavis. I myself began to like him just after my father was killed by a Sith Lord named Stark."

Moira was silent for a moment. Nadia chuckled. "I know. It's a little strange."

Moira shook her head. "Not at all. Tragedy brings people together all the time. May I ask what happened on Belsavis?"

Nadia sighed. "My father was discussing landing rights on the Republic station over Belsavis. The station was stormed by a Sith Lord and he took my father. We followed Stark and Des let me board the Sith's vessel with him. We found him and defeated the Sith Lord but my father was already dead. It tore me apart and I nearly obliterated the Sith Lord in anger."

Moira quietly asked, "Why didn't you?"

Nadia smiled as a tear rolled down her face. "Because Des said something to me. He said, 'If you do this, I lose the Nadia I've come to care about'."

Moira chuckled. She herself had quite the rough and troubled past that she was still trying to come to terms with. "It sounds like you two were meant for each other. It's a shame though. I lost my chance to sleep with him."

Nadia looked at her sharply and Moira laughed. "Relax, Sweetheart. I'm not a woman to split two people up but I had been trying to sleep with Des for well over a year now. The man was stubborn, determined to wait for the right person. It's pretty clear to him, and me, that person is you."

Nadia smiled in pleasure at her words. Suddenly, Moira's expression took a conspiratorial look and she leaned over and said, "Okay so now for the important questions."

Nadia looked a little nervous. "Okay. Ask away."

Moira smiled with pleasure before asking in a low voice. "What's the revered Jedi Master like..." and she let her words trail off. Nadia tried to suppress a blush but wasn't entirely successful. To buy herself time to come up with a suitable response, she murmured, "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

Moira chuckled and said, "Let me make myself clearer. How is the big guy in bed?"

Nadia blushed and shook her head. "Ugh, I'm not really used to having conversations like this with a relative stranger."

Moira chuckled. "Look, your man shot me down numerous times before he was your man and has since become like a big little brother to me. Even so, I'm dreadfully curious. Come on! Help a girl out."

Nadia couldn't help but smile at Moira. She had quite the overwhelming personality. With a sigh, she murmured, "Well... considering that our first time together was his first time at all, he was surprisingly very good. I have no complaints, that's for sure."

Moira nodded. "Uhuh. Keep going."

Nadia looked at her. "Moira, I'm not giving you details. That's between me and him."

Moira nodded. "Alright, just tell me this: longer or shorter than twenty centimeters?"

Nadia blushed but smirked at the same time before leaning in and saying, "Longer by, oh I'd say, about four or five."

Moira's eyes widened and she looked Nadia up and down before exclaiming quietly, "Damn, girl! Now I'm impressed with both of you. Was he your first time?"

Nadia shook her head, her increasingly long white hair swishing. "No. I had a boyfriend before my father took me off Sarkhai. He was my first. Want to hear something really awkward?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Moira. Nadia chuckled at her eagerness. "My ex-boyfriend and his father are on Carrick Station liaising with General Var Suthra. His father is the Minister of Judiciary Defense Forces and he is a commander of one of the best starfighter squadrons. While we were at the station last time, I kept running into them both."

Moira winced and nodded. "Ouch! That must have been horribly awkward. I think I ran into them. Is your ex almost as tall and broad as Des with black hair and facial paint with black marks here, here and here?"

Nadia nodded. "Yes, that's Keldin."

Moira nodded. "He's not bad looking at all."

Nadia giggled. "He's all yours if you want him, Moira."

Moira laughed out loud. "Well I tried. He was adorable, trying to be courteous and coy all at the same time but I think I embarrassed him in front of his father. The man just glared at me."

Nadia laughed. "That sounds like the minister. Hey, there's the outpost ahead. Thank goodness. I'm exhausted."

* * *

While the two ladies had their discussion, Corso and Des had their own. "Can I ask you a question, Master Jedi?"

Des nodded to the big farm boy. "Go ahead, Corso."

"Well you and the young Senator are - involved right - if you don't mind me askin'?"

Des nodded his head. Corso continued, "Well I heard that was against the Jedi rules or somethin' like that - like majorly against them. Isn't it a huge risk?"

Des chuckled. "Yes it is. We keep it hidden from all but our crew and a few others. Gaden-Ko here knows, but not many others do. The truth is that I love Nadia. I can't help it and I don't want to help it. Not only that but there are several areas where the Jedi Code isn't clear and it seems that each new generation of the Jedi Council enforce the code in different ways. For example, there were times when love and marriage were allowed and even encouraged and yet there were times when it was forbidden to the point of exile. These days, the two lovers are separated and sent to different masters far away from one another. That's what would happen if someone were to catch Nadia and I."

Corso looked concerned. "What would you do then?"

Des shook his head. "I don't no. My mind would say to find a way around it but my heart would say that we would both leave the Jedi Order - probably live together while she represented Sarkhai in the senate. I don't think about it much."

Corso nodded and was silent for a few minutes. Des could sense his anxiety though and chuckled, "What's going on, Corso? I can tell something's bothering you and I haven't even read your mind."

Corso sighed and said, "It's the Captain - I care about her so much. Hell, I'm even in love with her but I'm not sure she wants to settle. She enjoys our relationship but I don't know if it will last. She might just get bored and find someone else."

Des sighed and asked, "How much do you know about Moira before she was a captain?"

Corso lowered his head. "I know what happened to her on Abedon if that's what you mean."

Des nodded his head. "Considering what happened to you on Tatooine, you understand how hard intimacy can be - especially considering how much more she lost at that same time."

Corso was silent before muttering. "That's not very encouragin'."

Nedeser chuckled humorlessly. "I'm sorry, Corso but I don't know what else to tell you. Stick with her for as long as you can but it's going to hurt. You need to ask yourself how long you're willing to live in that hurt and if you're willing to risk that she may never decide to fully love you back. I wish I could give you a happy, flowery speech but unfortunately, that isn't realistic. Whatever you decide to do, remember that you can't force her to do anything. When all is said and done, it's on her."

Corso sighed and said, "It's just that she's always comin' on to me, and we're... you know... and I just want more than that. I know she cares about me but I want more than just that. I want to be sure. I try to get it out of her but she always avoids, turning back to flirting and seducing me."

Nedeser nodded. "Well she probably does loves you, Corso but like she always said: she still might not want to settle down. If she keeps doing that to you, making it harder and harder for you, perhaps getting off the her ship is the best thing for you. I know it would hurt to leave her and I know you love the life on that ship but is it really worth all that pain?"

Corso shook his head. "I dunno, Master Jedi. I don' know if I can leave."

They were silent for awhile until Gaden-Ko said, "Just as it is up to her if she will have you, it is up to you if you stay on her ship if she decides not to. You are not without choices. Meditate on that."

Corso nodded. "Thank you, gentlemen. You've given me a lot to think about."

* * *

They reached the outpost around midnight and all collapsed on the nearest bedrolls they could find. It had been a rough, rough day and night. The next morning, Nedeser found Talan-De and told him, "Voss have been purified and we have completed the ritual."

The Voss looked a little surprised. "Few outsiders heed my warnings. You are better. You have strength. The Nightmare Land's cannot harm you."

Nedeser bowed and said, "Thank you for your assistance. We must continue on Gaden-Ko's pilgrimage."

Talan-De returned the bow. Nedeser and Nadia turned to Moira and Corso. "Thanks for the save, Moira. It's always good to see a friendly face."

Moira hugged him fondly. "My pleasure, Des. Great to finally meet you, Nadia. Take care of each other. Come on, Corso. We have our own mission to take care of."

Des and Nadia waved as they hopped on a speeder and zipped off. Nadia chuckled. "I like her. I'm surprised you were able to resist her. She attractive, insistent and has quite an overwhelming personality."

Des laughed. "That's an understatement. Well let's get moving. Gaden-Ko, I'm sure you're anxious to get on with your journey."

The young Voss nodded and they set off. They were less than a kilometer out when Nedeser's portable holo-comms device chimed. He answered and the miniature image of Ambassador Farash appeared. "Master Jedi, I'm glad I found you both okay. Hello, Gaden-Ko. I'm so sorry about your family."

The young Voss lowered his head. "I seek its meaning."

Farash nodded and said, "I know that Gaden-Ko's pilgrimage is important but I have an urgent request. A Republic team has gone missing in that region. Our top archaeologist Doctor Kerrian ignored our warnings and took a team into the Nightmare Lands. We haven't heard from them sense."

Nedeser scratched his stubbly chin, looking forward to being able to shave at some point. "He must have been pursuing something important."

Farash shrugged and said, "He said that the ruins may have insight to ancient Voss society."

Gaden-Ko suddenly spoke up. "I'll need a guide. Landmarks are changed and the Deep Cradle hides. Doctor Kerrian might know."

Nedeser nodded. "Where was his team heading?"

Farash looked slightly relieved. "He sent an expedition proposal with his chosen campsite. I'll send you the location now. Good luck and, please, don't take any risks out there."

Des signed off and chuckled. "Here we go again."

Nadia and Gaden-Ko smiled and Nadia said, "Let's get going. The day is still young and so are we."

They all chuckled together as they set out.

 **Updated 08.24.2016**


	6. Chapter 6: A Mystic is Born

It had taken several days to find any sign of the Republic archaeologist team and when they did, it wasn't at all encouraging. A single Nautolon sat chanting and singing to himself alone in the midst of some rather imposing looking ruins. Master Thul approached him carefully and said, "Calm yourself. I am a Jedi Master and no harm will come to you."

The Nautolon's eyes shot even wider and he stood quickly. He looked cautiously hopeful and said, "You're... a real Jedi. I thought the madness had finally gotten to me. I'm Lefry, the party's excavator. The ritual saved me but the team..." he shook his head in despair and covered his face with his hands. "Everything has gone wrong."

Nedeser looked anxious. "I was sent to find and protect you and your team."

The Nautolin beckoned and showed them a terrible sight - bodies. "This was everyone - apart from Doctor Kerrian that is."

Nadia looked shocked, her blue eyes wide and upset and Nedeser sighed with sadness. They hadn't been fast enough. Lefry continued to explain. "The Voss said that some ritual could protect us in the ruins and... well... they would know so a Voss Commando helped me do it, but Doctor Kerrian said that there wasn't time for everyone to 'see the native puppet show'. He wanted to explore the Dark Heart."

"And he sacrificed the whole to for his own impatience;" said Des. He didn't sound angry but sad. Nadia moved closer to him and discretely placed her hand in one of his larger ones. Gaden-Ko was scratching his chin and said, "The Dark Heart is part of the Deep Cradle."

Lefry looked a little confused. "Deep...cradle? Yes, that's a part of the ruins that Doctor Kerrian wanted to get into but it's all sealed up. We tried to open it for days but then... the madness started. Doctor Kerrian suddenly ran off and the others..." Lefry shuddered and crossed his arms. "...just stared at me."

Nedeser nodded and said, "If the Doctor knows about the deep cradle, I need to find him."

Lefry suddenly became very afraid. "I can't let you go after him! Please! Don't leave!"

Gaden-Ko lifted a hand soothingly and said, "I will be here."

Lefry looked a little relieved. "You'll stay. Okay, I'll track the doctors locator chip."

The young Nautolon took out a datapad and began to type something in. "There, I found him. But he's... you know... not a person anymore - though if he still has his field journal, his hollow notes will be in there."

Nedeser scratched his chin and sighed, "With luck it hasn't been lost in the wilderness."

Lefry nodded vigorously. "If you can get his holojournal, I'll play it for you. Please hurry."

Gaden-Ko sat down and said, "We wait."

Nedeser nodded and he and Nadia went back into the wilderness, heading in the direction that Gaden-Ko had indicated. Nadia sighed unhappily. "Those poor people, killed because of one man's foolishness."

Nedeser gave her hand a gentle, loving squeeze. "I know. It's a tragedy to be sure. Are you okay, Nadia?"

She didn't answer immediately. She just stopped and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. With a muffled voice, she said, "I'm just so tired of all the death and carnage. It's so much to cope with and I don't know how much more I can take."

Nedeser wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes, she sniffed and stepped back, smiling slightly and saying, "Let's get to it. The faster we get this done, the sooner we get our vacation on Alderaan."

Des chuckled and nodded. They made their way deeper into the Nightmare Lands. As the sun went down, Des's first thought was to make camp but instead, he decided to have them keep moving, only stopping to meditate in the high branches of ancient trees where they would hopefully be safe from the nightmarish beasts that dwelt in the nightmare lands. It worked and they dropped to the ground, refreshed and just a little lighter in spirit. "Master, can you do that Shadow trick again?"

Des smiled and bent the minimal light around them, rendering them both invisible to all, both by vision and by the force. They made their way through the night and the sun was peaking over the tops of the trees when they found a collection of ruins - the Dark Heart and where it seemed to emanate from. In the midst of the ruins was a large structure that practically reeked of evil. Both Jedi drew their weapons and snuck inside. They went down several long ramps and deep into the very ground itself. At the bottom, they found him. He didn't even give them the chance to speak or reason with him. Doctor Kerrian screamed, ripped out a blaster and fired as fast as he could squeeze the trigger. Nedeser deflected the shots and slammed him against the wall with the force. They both tried to reason with him and Des even tried to shield him but, in the end, whatever madness had overtaken his mind resisted everything. With a tear in his eye, Nedeser slew the man. Nadia used the force to call the holo-journal to her. "Come on;" said Nedeser bitterly. "Let's leave this awful place and finish our mission."

Nadia clasped his hand and followed him out. The sun had risen considerably and they made it all the way back to Lefry and Gaden-Ko. The young Nautolon leaped up with excitement as they walked up. "Good, good! You're back. And - so... Dr. Kerrian gave you his holo-journal after all."

Des cleared his throat and said, "Unfortunately, I was forced to kill him."

The young alien sighed and murmured, "Doctor Kerrian too, huh? That's makes his journal even more important. Let me see. Please don't be encrypted."

He connected the holo journal to a large holo-projector was used by the Doctor to communicate with the Republic base. After a few moments, the hologram the doctor popped up. He started by droning on about the teams eccentricities. Lefry sighed. "It started like that. Here, the next entry is a few days later."

"...following me about. I - I led them here and now they're nameless. A switch, a little switch behind the cradle's third stone. Ugh... I can't think here. Where did I leave my study?"

Nadia looked at Nedeser. "He said something about a switch in there."

Nedeser nodded and Gaden-Ko said, "The Deep Cradle's secret - it's alters grant enlightenment."

Nedeser looked at the Nautolon. "I don't want to leave Lefry here alone."

He panicked immediately. "NO! I'm not going out there again. Jedi, you can't leave! Maybe I can send a distress signal. But how long before I'm rescued and - and what if the ritual wears off?"

Nedeser looked at Nadia and Gaden-Ko. After a moment, he said, "The Deep Cradle isn't going anywhere. We'll stay here until rescue arrives."

The Nautolon looked both happy and surprised. "You'd do that for me? Oh thank you! I'll send the signal right now!"

He crouched by the holo-projector and sent it out. It was the work of a moment and he sent it out. "Now, we wait;" murmured Nedeser. He took off his outer robe and roll it up before lying down in a patch of moss. Nadia shed her robe and did the same thing, snuggling up to her master and lover. Within minutes, they were both asleep. Gaden-Ko chuckled and sat down. Lefry was still anxious and paced, murmuring quietly to himself as he did. After several long hours, they both woke and stretched and stayed lying on their mossy bed, murmuring to one another and talking about their camping trip before leaving Voss and their leave of absence they would take on Alderaan. Soon they rose and stretched and did some lightsaber practice, much to the fascination of the young Nautolon and then they meditated for several hours. They talked about the force and the philosophy of the Jedi and the Voss Mystics as they all munched ration bars and drank water. Soon, however, the sun was going down again and they all lay down to sleep. Earlier the next morning, Nedeser and Nadia woke as they heard the sound of speeders. Leaping up with their weapons ready, they peaked out. To their joy, they saw a pair of combat speeders with Republic Troopers. They woke Gaden-Ko and Lefry and walked out of the ruins as the speeders pulled up. "Hello. We received a distress call and..." the man talking, a Sergeant, paused and said, "Are you the only survivors?"

Nedeser nodded. "There was an incident. Doctor Kerrian and his team are gone. This man needs escorting home."

The Sergeant saluted briskly and said, "He'll be safe with us, Master Jedi."

Lefry smiled and said, "Goodbye. Thank's for everything, Master Jedi."

The Republic Troops pulled away and left the three companions. "You showed great patients."

Nedeser chuckled and said, "As I said before, the Deep Cradle isn't going anywhere. Come on. You have a pilgrimage to finish."

* * *

The three of them stepped it out into the wilderness of the Nightmare Lands, their hearts strangely light as they traveled. The day was new and the sun was shining. They weren't even concerned about going even deeper still into the Nightmare Lands. "How far to our destination, Gaden-Ko?" asked Nadia curiously. The young Voss replied, "A few days. The terrain gets rough and the beasts become more dangerous. I'm not worried however. You provide more than enough protection."

He was correct. It took three days to get yet another collection of very ancient ruins and they went right inside. After entering they came to a closed door without a single visible switch or anything. Scratching his chin, Nedeser closely scanned the stones that made up the wall. To the left of the door, he ran his hands carefully over the wall. It was intricately carved and it looked as though three stones were set into the wall. "The Doctor said the third stone;" said Nadia and she stretched out with the force and wiggle the stone. It came loose and swung out on pins. Behind it was a small lever. Nedeser kissed his apprentice on the lips and motioned her to pull the lever. "You found it. By all means, do the honors."

Grinning, Nadia flipped the switch and the door ground open. Gaden-Ko stepped up to the door and looked inside. "Three alters. I meditate for enlightenment. Any resting beasts will wake."

Nedeser scratched his chin, beginning to find the prickly, course hair there irritating. "You have a final lesson to learn from these alters?"

The Voss nodded. "The alters are Life, Death and Duty. Mystics must know these things. Inside is my journey's end."

They crossed the threshold and entered. There was nothing in the hallway save crystals that gave off a glowing light. Nadia wondered absently if they would work as lightsaber crystals. None of them knew how long it was before they found the first alter, presumably the Alter of Life. Gaden-Ko knelt to the floor and meditated. Suddenly, out from the tunnel they just entered came a low growl and in came a huge creature. It was very similar the a nexu but was larger and even more fierce. It tried to attack the meditating Voss but Nedeser and Nadia easily dispatched it. They waited until the Voss stood and stretched out his legs. Without a word, he made off towards another corridor and the two Jedi followed. They came to the next alter and again, the young Voss knelt. As if it were part of the trial, another nexu attacked. "Is this all a part of this, Master?" asked Nadia. The Master replied, "I honestly have no idea, Nadia. This is certainly the strangest sort of trial I have ever witnessed."

Again, the young Voss stood and silently headed out. This time, there were other beasts roaming the tunnels with them and Nadia and Nedeser were forced to cut them down as the young Voss continued to walk through the corridors as if in a trance, advancing whether there was danger there or not. When he finally made it to the last alter and knelt, the two Jedi were exhausted. From the air around them came a melodious, very deep voice. "Light in Darkness..."

Behind him suddenly appeared an apparition, a spirit of a Voss. Gaden-Ko looked troubled. "Grandfather! You died! The cave and that beast before my rescue."

Nedeser frowned at the vision and narrowed his eyes. "Whoever it looks like, this isn't really your Grandfather."

The ghost didn't seem to care about the comment. "My memories are real - Talons in my flesh, Gaden-Ko - my breath fading and my last thoughts failure."

He suddenly fell to his knees and groaned as if pain. Gaden-Ko knelt and said, "Grandfather, stop!"

His Grandfather writhed and said, "Hope remains. We sprang from the Deep Cradle. The alters root us: life, death and duty."

Suddenly, the vision of his grandfather flashed from the ground to kneeling on the alter itself. "Here, all is possible. Ask, and life returns - your parents, your sister, your cousins, me - returned. Shall it be?"

Gaden-Ko's already large eyes widened still and he looked to Nedeser, pleading for an answer. The Jedi Master shook his head and said, "Trust your feelings, Gaden-Ko, and do what you believe is right."

The young Voss took a deep breath and shook he head. "I...my family...No! I must accept and learn from what is necessary. I cannot be selfish."

The spirit smiled and said, "You shoulder a Mystic's burden willingly. Training ends, Gaden-Ko."

Gaden-Ko put his head in his hands for a moment and he said, "But Grandfather, your death - I do not understand."

The vision said, "It will take your life to understand."

To all of their surprise, the spirit turned to Nedeser and said, "Jedi, your protection made this possible."

Nedeser bit his lower lip and bowed. "I feel that there is much I could learn from you."

The spirit nodded, "I offer truth to one question. Ask;" it said and Nedeser furrowed his bushy brows. After a long pause, he looked the vision in the eye and said, "Can you tell me who the First Son is?"

The spirit was silent for several long moments before saying, "The First Son stands behind you. He begins, he does not end."

Nedeser frowned. "I have no idea what that means;" he said. The spirit nodded. "A small token, hidden, to ease suffering. It is yours. Darkness lingers and healing must begin, Jedi. Seek the divide."

The spirit turned back to Gaden-Ko and said, "Gaden-Ko, farewell."

In a flash he disappeared. Gaden-Ko's face looked distressed and he called out, "Grandfather! I will... Jedi..." and he gasped and turned Nedeser and Nadia. "Wait. I see. The world is different - beautiful. I AM a Mystic."

Nedeser smiled with a small amount of pride for his newest friend. "Your vision - what was it?"

The Voss looked grim. "Two suns - one alight and the other dead. A mountain to the stars. The three must know. Then, to Voss-Ka"

Between Gaden-Ko's Grandfather's riddle and these new words, Nedeser sighed and plopped down on a pillar, rubbing his temples. "Great, because a straight answer would be way too easy, wouldn't it."

He stood again and said, "Okay, where are the three located?"

"The Tower of Prophecy near Voss-Ka."

Nedeser put his head in his hands and said, "Alright, that's it! As soon as we're done in here, I'm use my comlink to call a shuttle. Even I can't walk or run or sleep on the ground too much longer. We've been doing it for days and I'm still not a hundred percent from that healing ritual."

Nadia bit her lip to restrain a giggle. She walked up to her master and whispered, "Oh my poor baby. I guess you're getting soft in your old age, huh Des?"

Nedeser scowled in mock anger and said, "I'll show you soft!"

He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her hard before tickling her mercilessly. Gaden-Ko watched their antics for a few minutes before clearing his throat. "If you two are finished?" he said dryly. Nadia was gasping for air and grinned at her master. "Let's go. Truth is, a shuttle ride sounds pleasant."

* * *

The shuttle dropped them at a pad near the Tower of Prophecy. Nadia and Nedeser looked very impressed. "It's very reminiscent of the Jedi Temple, isn't it, Master?"

Des nodded. Gaden-Ko was impatient. "Come. We must not delay."

He hurried ahead of them. Nadia and Nedeser chuckled at his antics as they followed. They entered a large chamber and Gaden-Ko went on alone into another, smaller one. After a couple hours, the Jedi were invited inside. Three Voss in dark robes stood at the head of the room. One of the three figures greeted them, "Welcome, Jedi. I am Sonn-Vi of the Three. This is a joyous day."

The Voss to his right said, "The interpreters speak. Gaden-Ko's vision is genuine."

Gaden-Ko hid his excitement well as he strode forward and knelt on one knee before them. The third of the three, a female to the left of Sonn-Vi spoke. "Gaden-Ko, we ordain you a Mystic. Be always wise."

Gaden-Ko rose to his full height, smiling broadly and the Three bowed in respect. Nedeser didn't know whether clapping would be appropriate but he felt like he wanted to. Nadia had clasped her hands together and held them up under her chin, an utterly brilliant smile of joy on her face. Nedeser nodded, "You have learned well and you've grown up a little too."

Gaden-Ko looked down humbly and said, "I needed your guidance."

Sonn-Vi said, "Gaden-Ko's entourage grows. Interpreters await, healers travel from the shrine and Jenar-Sei volunteers to lead his guardians."

Nedeser nodded in satisfaction, "These guardians will tend to his safety?"

"Yes, a Commando escort."

The female Voss spoke. "Gaden-Ko's vision remains. The interpreters speak and the vision is clear - unusually so. He must see your force - both sides and he cannot learn here. Gadon-Ko must travel with you."

Nedeser's face broke into a smile. "If he is willing, he is certainly welcome."

The young Mystic was eager. "I will see the galaxy that made you."

The Three suddenly seemed melancholy. Sonn-Vi sighed. "We gain a mistake and now we lose him to the outsiders."

Gaden-Ko bowed and said, "I am not lost. The Jedi show kindness, patience and generosity. We should learn. Consider allying with the Republic."

Nedeser nodded. "The Republic can provided whatever you need to expand."

The Three looked at each other before saying, "We will...consider it, Gaden-Ko."

The female's smile was that of a proud matriarch. "Carry Voss with you always."

Gaden-Ko bowed again. "I shall."

Gaden-Ko and the Jedi bowed and left the chamber and the tower. The young Voss seemed as excited as a child. "I must greet my entourage. Call me when we leave."

Nedeser clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Of course, my friend. Stay safe. Congratulations and I look forward to having your wisdom to aid me and also to teaching you some of the Jedi's ways."

Gaden-Ko smiled, bowed and strode off, six Voss Commando's surrounding him protectively. Nadia watched him go before turning to her master. "So... about that camping trip..."

* * *

Nedeser and Nadia spent three days in the forests outside of Voss-Ka a mere five kilometers away. Nadia enjoyed looking at the plants and animal life, at least that which wasn't dangerous. They did little training, opting instead to simply enjoy one another's company. Each morning they awoke in one another's arms, reveling in the warmth of one another's touch and each night, they exhausted one another with impassioned love making. Nadia would smile sweetly at Nedeser and say, "You're eyes are so blue and clear. I could get lost in them forever."

Nedeser would laugh since her eyes were blue as well and he would kiss her and pull her close to him. On the third day, they were both refreshed yet a little depressed as they packed and headed back to Voss-Ka.

When they got back, they saw that Gaden-Ko's entourage had grown. He had a small army of Commandos plus a number of experienced healers and interpreters as well. Nedeser was very please with what he saw. Births were found for them aboard a warship and Gadon-Ko was given a cabin aboard the _Defender_ itself along with two Commandos and healer. When they headed towards the ship through the docking bay to leave Voss, they were surprised to find Ambassador Sophia Farash waiting for them. She stood, her hands clasped in front of her. As they approached, she smiled brightly and said, "Hello again, Jedi. I managed to get away from the embassy for a minute. Gaden-Ko! I knew you could do it - and now you're leaving?"

Nedeser smiled proudly and said, "Gaden-Ko may lead his people into the galaxy - and to the Republic."

She smiled with pleasure and said, "What a wonderful idea - but I'm afraid I can't allow it."

Her voice suddenly changed and Nedeser and Nadia gasped. Out of the shadows came two dark robed individuals. One of them tossed a lightsaber to the ambassador. Nedeser and Nadia drew their own weapons and each took positions between Gaden-Ko and these new enemies. Gaden-Ko looked at the ambassador, shock and horror in his eyes. "My friend Sophia?"

She smiled and faced Nedeser Thul as her weapon blazed to life in her hand. "It's okay, Gaden-Ko. Your true destiny is just beginning. When the Jedi are dead, I'll explain everything."

She used the force and blasted Gaden-Ko out of the way. Nadia actually smiled a tight smile and murmured, "Well that's convenient."

Nedeser didn't reply. They all froze. Des gave Nadia a quick glance and she nodded. The Sith Acolytes were her job. He would take Farash. In an instant, it was on. The acolytes leaped in and Nadia blasted one back before engage the other, her painted face fierce in the glare of the lightsabers' glow. Nedeser engaged quickly and methodically, seeking to overwhelm his opponent but his skill was in the third form of lightsaber combat which focused on tight defense with minimal movement and Des knew enough to know that she would win a fight if he didn't shift his own tactics.

Nadia drove the other Acolyte back to the airlock before leaping to the first in a single force powered bound. She nearly over powered the Sith until the second Acolyte was back on her. She was worried. Her master had taught her well and these apprentice were very early in their training.

Nedeser had decided to continue his attack but was using the force to blast at her again and again or to send tug and pull at any specific limb to try and open her skillful, tight defense. It was beginning to wear her down. A cry from behind caused her to lose focus for just a moment. Des took full advantage, deactivating one of his blades, he swept her feet form under her. His goal was not to kill the woman, only to subdue her.

Nadia had managed to kill one of the Acolytes before deactivating one of her blades and shrinking her hilt down. The other Acolyte backed off, confused. Nadia stuck a very elegant form two fighting pose. The Acolyte attacked, trying to use Ataru, the fourth form of lightsaber. It was aggressive and wild, requiring powerful attacks and acrobatics but Nadia knew enough to form to defend against it. When she used both of her blades, she combined it with the second form. Now, however, she simply redirect her opponent's attack. It wasn't long before she found a weakness and exploited it.

Nedeser had tripped hit and used the force to lift her and slam her hard into the wall, just enough for her to be winded and dazed before he wrenched the lightsaber from her hand. Just then, another gurgling cry was heard and Farash glared at her two opponents, unarmed and defeated. "You're... stronger than you look;" she gasped, holding one of her sides. Des guessed that he may have cracked a couple of his right ribs. Des glared down at her. "I understand now. You're one of the Emperor's Children like Blaesus."

She tried to sound smug as she replied, "I bare that honor, yes. I intended that pilgrimage to truly test Gaden-Ko - power or death; hopefully yours. The First Son will kill me for failing but it doesn't matter. I've known perfect enlightenment of serving the Emperor."

She tried to struggle to her feet but just collapsed again with a gasp. Des was torn for a moment between inquiring on the identity of the first son and saving the woman before him. Making up his mind, he deactivated and attached his weapon to his belt. "Come with me. Let me save you from him;" he pleaded. She looked quizzical at his question. "But who will save you? You don't know who the First Son is. I'll share a little secret;" and she smiled a wicked smile and sneered, "neither does he."

Both Des and Nadia gasped and she continued smugly, "You see Jedi, some Children never know their true nature. They sleepwalk through life until the Emperor awakens them."

Nedeser turned towards Gaden-Ko as Nadia kept watch over Farash. "The First Son serves the Emperor and then returns to normal unaware; a politician, a soldier, maybe even one of your allies."

Nedeser stopped. Gaden-Ko was standing now, gazing at him. Nedeser turned and asked, "How can the First Son commit such acts and not be aware of it?"

She shrugged and successfully stood to her feet with a wince. "The mind is malleable - we accept and we explain away."

Suddenly, true understanding came to Nedeser Thul. The First Son could be anybody - one of his crew, one of his allies, perhaps it was even him. Nedeser shuddered but shoved that aside. Gaden-Ko looked devastated. "I trusted and I am betrayed."

Farash looked sincerely pained. "I'm sorry, Gaden-Ko. I wanted to see you exalted - at the Emperor's right hand. But you chose the Republic. I can't save you now."

Suddenly, the airlock to the ship opened and in came the two commandos from the ship, their blaster rifles ready. One of them said, "We heard battle. The door was barred. Gaden-Ko, Honored One, are you well?"

In a calm voice, Gaden-Ko replied, "I am well, thank you."

Nedeser nodded with a reassuring smile. "We're a bit shaken but everything's fine now."

The commando motioned his companion forward and said, "We have no Sith prisoners. Her fate is sealed."

Nedeser lifted a hand. "What is the penalty for endangering a Mystic's safety?"

The Commando replied, "She leaves Voss-Ka."

Nadia was surprised. "That's it?"

"She takes the step of harmony down from the mountain and leaves Voss-Ka forever."

Nedeser furrowed his brows and then his eyes widened as he understood. "Throwing someone to their death is barbaric."

Gaden-Ko sounded sad as he said, "It is the law. She knew."

Farash nodded. "Yes I did. Enjoy your moment of victory, Jedi. It will be fleeting."

Nedeser sighed and forced himself to accept. It was not the way of the Jedi to interfere with the culture and law of any peoples, especially if they weren't part of the Republic. "Let's get tot the ship;" he said tiredly.

 **Updated 12.13.2017**


	7. Chapter 7: Well Deserved Rest

**Warning: Mature Content Ahead. Explicit Sex. You have been warned. Area containing Mature Content will be marked at the beginning and end.**

Master Satele and Master Syo Bakarn looked gravely at Nedeser Thul for several long moments. The former sighed and rubbed her temples. "Master Thul, I understand why you want to take some time, I'm just not sure if we can afford it. We need to concentrate on finding the First Son. Not only that, your Rift Alliance is ready to aid us in war right now."

Master Thul stood firm and said, "But that is one reason that we need a short break, no more than a standard week. I presume that you are aware of my inheritance on Alderaan."

The two masters nodded and Master Bakarn said, "Yes we do. We have decided to have the records appear as though it has been given to House Organa and the Order will use it as a safe house. Only a few know - you, the Council and a single member of House Organa."

Nedeser nodded, very pleased. "That is where we could go, Masters. Nadia needs time to work on more than just her combat training. It's important if she is going to become a Jedi Knight. I need to gauge her control and her connection to the force and I can't do that if we fly into another war zone. I feel that we would be doing my padawan a disservice if we continue like this."

The two masters sighed and Satele lifted her hands. "Alright, alright, Master Thul. You have made your point. Take two weeks to train and gauge your padawan. Make sure you get as much training in as possible since it will likely be the last you get until this war ends."

Nedeser smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Masters. I greatly appreciate it."

"May the force be with you, Barsen'thor;" said Syo Bakarn and the hologram disappeared. Nedeser grinned broadly and said, "Once council down, one to go."

Immediately, he keyed in the frequency and many, many holograms popped up, the leaders of the Rift Alliance, including, to Nedeser's amusement, Nadia from a desk in her quarters and Gaden-Ko from his. "Greetings, Senators. After our mission to Voss, it has been made clear to me that I and Senator Grell need to take some time to focus on her Jedi training, no more than two weeks. Her combat skill is advanced but many other important aspects of her training are lacking."

Senator Alauni from Saleucami frowned and objected immediately. "With all do respect, Master Jedi, is now really the best time? I was under the impression that things are becoming rather tense at the moment. We hear rumors of Imperial and mercenary fleets making their way into the core worlds. Something like that would cripple the Republic."

There were murmurs of agreement and Nedeser clasped his hands behind his back. "I have heard that as well. The truth is that I doubt that to be the case. However, because of that risk, I suggest that the Rift Alliance head to Coruscant and wait in orbit there. That way, they will be there and ready to be called if the need arises. Let me put it this way, Senators. I WILL be taking Senator Grell on a two week leave of absence. The Jedi Council agrees with me and rates the improvement of her training a high priority and they are my ruling authority over all. Our search for the First Son has come to a stand still, the only clues we have being less than helpful. Now, if you have objections, voice them but realize that I doubt you can say anything that the Jedi Council and Republic Military Command haven't come up with."

An air of resignation fell over the group. Nedeser was proud that Nadia kept the excitement that he could feel from all the way in the comms room hidden behind a stoic mask. Alauni sighed and said, "We understand and I still object strongly. However, there is no military action going on that we are worried about yet - not more than normal anyway. Please don't extend the time, Master Jedi and return quickly. Our forces are basically leaderless without you."

Nedeser bowed and said, "I thank you for your understanding and I will make it as swift as may be. Thank you Senators."

With that, he closed down his holo-communicator. From a level above, Des heard Nadia's excited whoop and heard her pounding up the stares. He counted down in his head with amusement and caught her as she rounded the corner and leaped into his arms, kissing him ardently. After several long moments, she released him and murmured silkily, "So... what will we be training pm when we are on Alderaan, _Master_?"

The way she said 'master' made his blood begin to boil. He set her down and walked very quickly to the cockpit as he answered, "There are one or two things I have in mind - endurance, agility, concentration, and so on. Felix, set course for Alderaan."

He yelled the order from down the hall way both Jedi laughed as Felix whooped and said, "Right away."

Des ran to the conference room and used the intercom to say, "Attention, crew of the _Defender_ : We have been granted two weeks of leave starting now and are heading to Alderaan."

More cheers came from the various areas of the ship. Nadia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her quarters. Silently, they slipped down to them and she laid another burning, fierce kiss on his lips which he returned with equal ardor. After several minutes of kissing, she pulled back from him and gazed into his eyes. "Master, I've been thinking about home. The training has helped me to be honest with myself. I'm not going back. I'll be their representative but too much has happened for me to just settle there again and I'm happy about that."

She laid her head against is chest and murmured. "Wherever you are, that's home to me. Whatever happens, I want to be with you, always."

Nedeser held her close to him and murmured, "Are you sure? I'd hate for you to regret this later."

She looked up into his eyes with a smile and said, "This is the right thing to do - for me and for us."

The Jedi Master smiled and leaned down, placing his forehead against hers, he smiled and said, "I couldn't agree more, my love."

He captured her lips again, conveying all his love and affection for her into the ardor of the kiss. When he felt her tongue trace the seem of his lips, he opened them, granting her entrance. There actions grew in intensity until they both had to stop, needing to breath. "Stars above, I love you;" gasped Des. A seductive smile crossed Nadia's face and she leaned up and whispered in his ear with a breathy coo, "Prove it."

Des gave her his best smile, pulled her up tight against him and whispered to her, his voice a low growl, "With pleasure."

 **Mature Content Begins Here!**

The timber of his voice sent heat straight to Nadia's core. The kiss the followed only intensified it. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue caressed hers and as he pushed the white outer robe off of her shoulders. Eagerly, she pushed his off and grabbed his belt, unbuckling it with one hand while she unbuckled her own with the other. They both stopped kissing to breath and to focus on the task at hand. Nadia pushed away the outer vest and lifted the tunic over his head, muttering as she did, "Who's blasted idea was it to make Jedi wear so much clothing?"

Des chuckled and reached helped her out of her tunic. Before he got any further, she said, "Wait one second. I just want to appreciate something."

Des stopped, standing without a shirt on and eager to get the rest of her clothes and his own off. She took his hands and spun him around before pushing him backwards onto the bed before straddling his hips and pulling her gloves off, one at a time, with her teeth. With a sultry purr that shot blood straight to Nedeser's groin, she whispered, "Mmmm... you know, Des, Moira Denic mentioned that she admired your body while we were on Voss. I think I'll just take a few minutes to do the same thing. My stars, there is so much gorgeous muscle here. Hmmm..."

Des sat still, jaw clenched as her small hands traced leisurely trails over his chest and stomach. Every now and again, when she found something she particularly appreciated, she would utter small noises of pleasure - little 'hmmm's' and 'oohhh's'. To his surprise, she leaned forwards and kissed one of his pectoral muscles before trailing her tongue along it and doing the same to the other. She pushed him onto his back and made her way over his chest and abdomen, kissing, licking and general driving him frantic with her attention. Finally, she sat up and smiled beautifully. "Soooo sexy;" she purred. Des had taken just about all he could. In a single, quick motion he sat up, kissed her, grabbed her by the back of one leg and around her upper back under her arms and stood. Quickly he divested her of the the thin, obnoxiously tight and revealing undershirt that she wore and used the force to undo her bra after struggling with it for an entire six seconds, causing her to giggle at his frustration. He then tenderly laid her on the bed and, much the same way she had, began to show an appreciation for her athletic upper body. His rough hands ever so gently traced over her smooth, silky skin. Nadia gave a little whimper and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lover caressing her. She bit her lip and moaned as one of his hands brushed over her full, perky breasts, one of his thumbs barely brushing each nipple. She realized what it must have done to him when she was rubbing his chest and abs all over. She gasped, suddenly feeling his lips press against one of her collar bones. One of her arms wrapped around his back, her hand splayed across it while the other hand laced through his shaggy blond hair. His tongue and lips slowly explored her body, driving Nadia nearly dizzy with arousal. When he gave a nip at one of her peaked, rosy nipples, she cried his name out softly and her hand fisted in his hair. "Stars, Master! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" she moaned as he lavished his attention from one to the other and back, waiting for her to decide that she wanted more. Nadia reveled in the sensation but soon did need more. Using the force, since it was the only way she could shift someone Des's size, she flipped him over and kissed him passionately for several long seconds before separating and smiling down at him. "You sure enjoy paying attention to my tits, don't you?"

Her mouth fell open as Des turned bright red and averted his eyes. Not only that, she felt a twitch against her stomach - his erection's reaction to when she said 'tits'. With a sultry, slightly wicked smile, she leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Hmmm... it seems you like them - my _tits_ I mean."

Another twitch and Nadia began to giggle. "Hmmm... It seems that the noble Master and Barsen'thor Nedeser Thul likes it when I talk dirty. I learn something new about you all the time."

He blushed more but couldn't find anything to say. When he opened his mouth to say _something, anything,_ she pressed a finger against his lips and whispered in a sultry coo. "First, you like it when I call you 'Master' in bed and now I find that you have a positive reaction to me talking dirty to you. You continue to surprise me, Lover. So let's see here..."

She shifted a little and laid one hand on his trousers, caressing the hard length of him beneath. "What kind of reaction will I get if I say something to the effect of -" and she leaned in real close to him again and whispered, "'I want to ride your cock so hard that the whole ship will hear us getting off' or how about, 'I want you to kriff me until I can't see straight - _Master._ "

Des moaned with want. Stand quickly, he all but tossed her on the bed, quickly took her boots and socks off before unbuckling her belt and yanking her trousers off. She dropped her panties as well, every bit as desperate as he was to get down to nothing. With the same rigorousness that Des had shown, Nadia dropped, undid his boots and shoved him backwards, making him sit on her desk. He got one boot while she wrestled the other off before yanking the socks away. She then yanked his belt away and jerked his trousers and undergarment down. When his manhood sprung free, she took hold of it and stroked as she pulled him down to another burning kiss. His hands brushed down and firmly gripped both cheeks of her tight rear end. She gasped and giggled into the kiss. "My, my, Master. And here I thought you only liked fondling my _tits._ Now your groping my _ass_ too. What would the Council think if they knew how one of their prized masters acted in private?"

Des didn't answer except to lift her onto the bed and begin another round of burning kisses up and down her body. By now, Nadia needed him inside her. She grabbed his head and pulled him up to lock lips with him again before saying, "Enough foreplay, _Master._ I need your big, hard cock inside me. Right. NOW!"

She followed that up with another mind numbing kiss and flipped him over, climbed on top, grabbed his manhood he, positioned and sank onto him all in a series of smooth, graceful motions. She sighed blissfully and adjusted before smiling down at her lover, who was fighting to regain control of his own breathing. When he was more or less breathing normally, he grinned up and asked, "So my love, do you want this ride fast and hard or slow and soft?"

She leaned forward and said, "As fast and as hard as I can go;"

Just like that, she lifted and impaled herself on him at a considerable pace, moaning loudly each time she did. Des groaned again and again with pleasure and soon realized that he was losing control. Calling on the force, he increased his stamina and calmed the reaction of his body. Nadia stopped moaning, trying to concentrate on breathing when Des rolled them both over and gently pinned her hands beside her head. Nadia giggled and said, "Hmmm... I kinda like it when you restrain me like this."

Des just chuckled and said, "You will never cease to surprise me, Nadia."

He lowered his head and kissed her again, trailing his lips back to her ear and neck. Nadia moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to either move him or move herself back into a rhythm. Nedeser chuckled and she gasped in exasperation. "Des! I was so close! Why did you stop?"

Painstakingly, he began to move again, causing her to whimper and beg, "Faster! Harder! Go faster and harder!"

Having mercy on her, Des picked up the pace, which only increased the frequency and desperation of her moans. Her moans ceased and her entire body flexed and arched and she gasped as her climax crashed over her. Nedeser continued to thrust and retract through her orgasm, following behind quickly after. Tenderly, he gathered her boneless form up in his arms and held her to his chest. They were both sweating, both gasping and both thoroughly sated. After several minutes, Nadia looked up at him. Blue eyes met blue eyes and she murmured, "I get you practically all to myself for the next two weeks."

 **Mature Content Ends Here**

Des nodded and laid them both down, pulling a heavy blanket over them. Much of the trip to Alderaan was spent that way. They only showed up to the galley for meals and Des went to the cockpit to give Felix Iresso the coordinates of where they would be going. When they finally arrived, landing on one of five private landing pads, the crew, with the exception of Doctor Cedrax and C2-N2. Tharan said that there were a few things he needed to finish.

Nadia's blue eyes were wide at the mansion she saw before her. Looking up at her Master, she realized that he was as surprised as she was. Out from the manner came a quartet of figures - a droid, two women and a man. The humans were older and were dressed simply yet elegantly. The droid was a standard steward droid not too different from C2. Nedeser strode up to them nervously, feeling like and intruder. "Greetings. I'm..."

One of the woman stepped forward and clasped his large hands. "...your little 'Deser. It's been over twenty years."

She had tears in her eyes and Nedeser felt a flash of memory. He smiled and said, "Daina. You were my nurse and teacher when I was so young."

The fact that he remembered floored the older woman and she all but collapsed, weeping into his arms. He hugged her fondly. The other woman walked up with her own tearful smile. Nedeser searched his memory. "And your Amelia, one in charge of our kitchen and such. You always snuck me sweets and pastries."

She nodded, unable to speak, and hugged him nest to the other woman. When they had both let him go, the older gentleman strode up and proffered a hand. "Master Nedeser, it is such a pleasure to see you again. Welcome home. I offer my deepest condolences for the death of your father. He was the best of men and a kind and generous master."

Nedeser shook his hand and said, "Dameyan - my father's steward. It is good to be home again."

The man nodded with a kindly smile. "How long will you be staying with us, Master Nedeser?"

"Two weeks; the Jedi Council has granted me some time to focus on training my Padawan learner. These are my crew;"

They all stepped forward and he introduced them one at a time. "This is Qyzen Fess. Don't let his intimidating appearance fool you. You'll never meet a more noble or honorable being."

The Trandoshan bowed and the two women gulped but still maintained their welcoming smiles. Nedeser pointed to Zenith next. "This is Zenith. He was part of the Resistance on Balmorra until it was liberated. He is now a direct representative to the Rift Alliance."

The stoic Twi'lek nodded his head in respect, his arms crossed over his chest. Next was Lieutenant Felix Iresso. "My pilot and a well decorated soldier; you will be meeting Doctor Tharan Cedrax when he's done playing with his toys on the ship."

Finally, he turned to Nadia, who stood shyly back, her hands clasped primly in front of her. "And this is my Padawan and the Senator of Sarkhai - Nadia Grell."

Immediately, both older women hurried forward and hugged her to them as if they were family. "Oh my poor dear; we are so sorry to hear about your father. By all accounts, he was a very good and wise man;" said Daina. Nadia couldn't help but smile and hug them both back. "I will miss my father but I have mourned my loss. Thank you for your kindness."

Dameyan studied Nedeser's face during this whole transaction and a knowing smile crossed the older man's face. When the hand shaking and greetings were finished, the old steward clapped his hands and said, "Right, let's have a tour of the manner, shall we?"

The place was absolutely breathtaking. Aside from the very large main house, there were six sizable guest houses as well, each large enough to room a sizable family. There was also a swimming pool outside and courts for several different sports. There was a blaster range even and Nedeser was quite surprised to see armed guards wearing the crest of house Thul on their armor. They bowed and saluted and the man in charge, a grizzled old timer, said, "Welcome home, my Lord. I am glad to hear that all of us will remain in your service."

Des had no clue what the man was talking about but assured him that all the staff would remain employed. Inside the main house was also spectacular. A foyer opened up before the main door with two flights of stairs and four hall ways. The kitchen and dining area were beautiful, the sitting rooms and conference rooms were ornate and luxurious and Nedeser Thul had no idea what he was supposed to do with it all. Finally, with a knowing smile, Dameyan showed him and Nadia to a private study while the others were given refreshments in the kitchen. "This is where your father conducted his private business and spent his time in leisure after your mother died."

The room was spacious and had two rooms adjoining it - a refresher and a small room with a bed. There was a richly carved desk and bookshelves filled with old fashioned books and tomes. Several computer monitors and datapads sat on the desk and across the room from it was a huge wampa skin rug in front of a large fireplace with wood already stacked and ready for a fire. In an alcove near the fireplace, more wood was stacked. The lighting on the side with the desk was enough to not strain the eye so that a man or woman could work. The lighting near the fireplace, however, was low, giving it a sultry, romantic look. Nedeser immediately put together what his father had done in his leisure time. The refresher, the romantic setting of the rug and fireplace, the small bedroom, not to mention a fully stocked liquor cabinet behind the desk told the whole story. "Perhaps you will find a use for this room as well, Master Nedeser;" mentioned the steward nonchalantly. Des chuckled and said, "You are a most observant man, Dameyan."

Dameyan patted his shoulder and said, "Your secret is safe with us. What ever happens on this estate, as far as I and the staff are concerned, is your business and yours alone."

Nadia was blushing furiously but was pleased none the less. They were all so kind.

* * *

Dinner was the most sumptuous meal any of them had eaten in months. Wild nerf grilled and eaten with the local vegetables baked and seasoned perfectly. Dessert was even more amazing - a strange custard with a top coat of melted and solidified sugar of some kind. Nadia had never, EVER had anything like it. Nedeser was pulled back in time to when he was a small child, barely four years old. "I've never had anything so good;" said Nadia, savoring every spoonful. Amelia beamed with pride and pleasure. "I'm so glad you like it, Dear. It took me months to master the recipe."

She turned to Nedeser and said, "Do you remember what your favorite breakfast used to be, Master Deser?"

Nedeser swallowed a spoonful of the dessert before saying, "What did mother use to call them - eggs in a basket, I think? I've tried a hundred times to make it but I just can't seem to figure it out. It's never as good as when I was young."

Amelia smiled and tapped her nose. "Ah but you never had the secret ingredients. I'll make some for the two of you tomorrow. Will nerf sausage and goka root fried, buttered and seasoned be okay with it?"

Nedeser chuckled and said, "I haven't even finished dessert tonight and I'm already looking forward to breakfast tomorrow."

Amelia smiled and said, "Then I am still doing my job correctly."

"You certainly are;" said Nadia, looking sadly at her empty bowl. Amelia chuckled at her and said, "If you would like something sweet to eat, there is an entire tray of pastries in the kitchen. As soon as I heard that the Master was coming home, I started baking."

Nedeser smiled and said, "You are too kind to me. Thank you for such a wonderful and heartfelt welcome home."

Amelia went over and kissed him on the brow in a most motherly fashion before saying, "It was all of our pleasures, young Master. It's so glad to have you back. We've been worried sick ever since the war began again in earnest."

That night, Dameyan showed the guests to their rooms. Each of the crew members was given a large room with its own full refresher. The old man took Nadia and Nedeser to a massive bedroom with the single largest bed that either of them had ever seen. There was a refresher with a water shower the size of one of the cabins on the _Defender_ and two shower heads. It shared the room with the regular sink and counter top and a tub at least a meter and a half deep with seats and jets. Both the Jedi were opened mouthed as Dameyan showed them the room. "This is the master bedroom but, the truth is, it hasn't been used in nearly twelve yours now. Your father used the small bedroom in the study after your mother died when he stayed here. By rights, this bedroom is yours."

The steward turned to Nadia. "Young Miss, would you like me to have the staff take your belongings to another guest bedroom or will you be staying with the Master."

Nadia smiled and said, "I think I'll stay with the _Master."_

Either Dameyan didn't catch the inflection she put into the word 'Master' or he completely ignored it but Des felt a shiver go up his spine. "Very good, Young Miss. I shall have your things brought here straight away so that you can both retire for the evening. No doubt you wish to become synchronized with the planetary cycle so I took the liberty of furnishing the small refrigeration unit with a decanter or two of spirits and there are glasses sitting on top of it."

Within less than an hour, their things were brought to the room and they had settled in for their stay. Des was at a small desk clicking through his datapad, keeping up with the news. The war was still on but the Empire was slowly losing ground. Voss, Balmorra, Hoth, Quesh and a dozen other planets had been re-liberated but there were others that were still in the Empire's grasp. Corellia was a war zone with the Corellian Resistance and CorSec siding with the Republic and armies of mercenaries and criminals siding with the Empire. Suddenly, a small hand reached into view and switched off the datapad. "New rule: no depressing holonet news. Aside from training, this is a vacation, remember?"

Des turned to look at her and caught his breath. Her hair was a vibrant white and cut back to its normal style but her face didn't have any paint on it. Des looked at her face for the first time without the paint and she was still every bit as beautiful. She looked softer, more vulnerable and more human and he loved her all the more for it. Then, his eyes traveled to what she wore and went to large, it made Nadia giggle. She was wearing a silken blue nightshirt with very thin straps and only barely covered the tops of her legs and her rear. "Do you like it?" she asked. All Des could do was nod. With a smile of pleasure, she took his hands and said, "Come to bed, my love."

 **Sorry this chapter was a little shorter. I'm wasn't planning on going into too much detail with this little vacation so the next one will probably be kind of short too. Hope you all enjoyed. Please read, review and request. Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Rift Alliance

Nadia watched as her master's ever impressive body cut through the water with grace and ease. It was a pleasure to watch him swim - every glistening muscle standing out with strain. The five days since they had arrived there had been wonderful for them both. They had rested for the most part, taking time to work on Nadia's mental and emotional control as well as her control during exercises of telekinesis and the like. Each night had been amazing as well. Even if they weren't making passionate love, they were laying tenderly together, holding one another, whispering to each other - which usually transformed into the fore-mention passionate love making. Last night had been different, though. Des had woken in the middle of the night, thrown on some clothes hastily, bent down and kissed her and slipped off into the night. The kiss had wakened her and she was surprised and nervous that he wasn't there. She reached out and touched his force signature before quickly dressing and grabbing her lightsaber and following. Her heart had almost broken when she saw him talking to a tallish, curvaceous, tightly clad woman with dark brown hair. She had pressed herself on him but, to Nadia's joy and relief, each time, Des gently pushed her away. Nadia had heard her masters words and the words of the Sith witch as well so when the woman had attacked, her eyes fierce and yellow, Nadia and thrown herself between the woman and Des. It's not that he needed Nadia's protection. Nadia rather possessively wanted this other woman to know that the Barsen'thor was HERS and she was HIS. Nadia had used her ability to cause the focusing crystal in her opponents lightsaber to explode as she had done to the Sith Infiltrator on Tython.

When the woman had gone, Des had told Nadia everything - about Dantooine and his days as an initiate, about his two friends Alias, whom Nadia had met, and Jaesa Willsaam, the woman from the night before. Des told her about Jaesa's fall and the pain it had caused Alias and him to learn the news. When he had finished, Nadia had pressed herself to him. Tender words followed along with Des loving her with every part of himself. Now Nadia watched him as she lay back in the sunlight. Alderaan, especially this area of Alderaan, was a mountainous world with very little low ground. It tended to be cold. However, the pool area had a field that allowed and kept heat in. Des was wearing a pair of gray trunks that showcased his powerful legs as he pulled himself out of the glistening water and stretched in the warmth of the sun. Nadia smiled and said, "No one's fooled. We all know you're just showing off all your big muscles."

Des chuckled and said, "Hey, if you want, I can always put a shirt on. Let's see, I have one right over..." and he went to where his sandals, shirt and towels were neatly set and reached for the shirt - only to have it float away from his hand. He looked over at Nadia with a cocked eyebrow. She smirked, "Not so fast. I wasn't complaining, just informing you that we know how much you like to show off."

They both stared at each other levelly for a moment before bursting into laughter. Des was probably the most humble person she knew and was embarrassed by the spotlight in any way, shape or form. He laughed and straightened, striking a pose and flexing his muscles, saying, "You know me so well, Beloved."

Nadia stood and went over to him, enjoying how the sun glistened on his wet skin. "It's entirely indecent of you to do stuff like that. You'll drive every female sentient within a twenty kilometer radius to distraction."

Des's eyes were roving over her athletic physique as she approached him. Her pale skin had tanned slightly in the past few days and there was a whole lot of it showing. She wore a simple black bikini and it drove Nedeser Thul absolutely crazy - which, of course, is why she did it. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, he murmured, "You're driving me to distraction now."

She giggled and said, "I'm sorry;" not even a little bit so. Des leaned down and kissed her lips. After several long, tender moments, they separated and she said, "I am going to jump in now. Care to join me?"

Des let her go and they both jumped into the cool, clear water. They both laughed and splashed and frolicked in the water like kids for an hour and then Nadia jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and he waded around while she rode on his back. From the side of the pool came some amused yet rather disapproving clucking. They turned and saw the two older women, Daina and Amelia standing there. Daina had a pair of huge, soft towels which she wrapped around Des and Nadia like they were small children as soon as they came out, saying as she did, "You two are so perfect together. However, the pool area was not intended for canoodling and there is a surveillance system, you know."

Amelia had a tray with two glasses of ice tea of some kind and a large array of crystallized and candied fruits, nuts and berries. Beside them was a cream of some kind which the two of them dipped the fruit, nuts and berries into. The two women chatted with them as they dried off and ate before Amelia said, "Do you want anything special for lunch, Master?"

Des looked at Nadia who said, "Well since it's a little colder today than it has been, how about a soup of some kind."

Amelia smiled with pleasure and said, "Of course. Soup would be wonderful. Let's see... I'll put together soup, perhaps make a couple of sandwiches and some salad..." she murmured to herself as she hurried off to the kitchen. Daina chuckled, "Nothing makes her happier than making people happy with her cooking."

Des smiled. He had immediately grown fond of the staff at his estate and they loved him as if he were their own son. Daina studied him, proud of the young man he had become. He was intelligent, handsome, powerful, noble, wise and had managed to find someone. When they Jedi had first come for him, Des's parents had been both proud and sad. Daina had privately been devastated to think that her sweet little master would never love or be loved again. Everyone knew the Jedi didn't accept that kind of thing. When she had learned that Nedeser was breaking the rules to be with someone, she was ecstatic. He deserved every happiness and now he would have it.

Lunch was delicious as always. Nadia exclaimed that she was going to be depressed when they went back to eating ship food and Amelia seemed pleased that her work was appreciated while being horrified at the idea that her young master and his mistress would be eating rations and started making elaborate plans to be sure that the ship's stores were supplied with food that would last but would also be very good. She even hijacked C2 and programmed him with how to properly prepare the food, though she did it all with only Tharan Cedrax and Holiday knowing about it since she needed their help.

* * *

As the days went by, Nadia and Des grew closer and closer, learning all about each other. Des told her more about his life at the Dantooine Academy and about the trials on Tython. He told her about the Plague Master Lord Vivicar and the hold he once had on Des's own master and quite a few others. In turn, Nadia told him about growing up on Sarkhai, about going to school and about the friends she once had. She told him about her first love and how they had once made plans to run away together and how brokenhearted she had been when his father had taken him away. It was so good to learn about one another. As they had promised the council, much of the time was also spent training but it was never hard or strenuous. In fact, as she did, she became more relaxed and more confident. However, the two weeks flew by quickly and all too soon, they were getting ready to leave. Both Nadia and Des were greatly saddened, not wanting to leave the peaceful and quiet place that they had found. However, the war had taken a turn and Corellia was in grave danger and the First Son was still out there.

Nadia stood looking at the estate from the landing pad. It was so peaceful and so wonderful and if she could have picked a home, that's where she wanted hers to be. The staff had seen them off. Amelia and Daina were weeping as they hugged and kissed Nedeser and Nadia, wishing them luck and begging them to stay safe and come home again. Dameyan had shaken Des's hand and embraced Nadia, kissing her forehead. Nadia had kept the tears from her eyes until the one rolled down the old stewards face and he had said to both of them, "May the force be with you both."

She had been unable to keep the tears from rolling down her face and Des's voice was thick with emotion as he bid them a final goodbye. Nadia shut herself in her quarters and cried while Des settled into a meditative state before reporting to the Masters and the members of the Rift Alliance.

* * *

There was an awkward silence for several long moments as the the governing members of the Rift Alliance appraised Gaden-Ko. Finally, attempting to break the awkward silence, Representative Shuuru from Manaan cleared his throat and said in his watery language, "Well, um, hello Gaden-Ko. I'm sorry; a Voss Mystic is rather new for us."

Representative Alauni from Saleucami interjected quickly, "What he means is, on behalf of the Republic, we welcome you and your very impressive entourage."

Gaden-Ko smiled graciously and said, "Thank you. I have three interpreters, seven healers and sixty Commandos."

Nedeser Thul smiled and affirmed, "Those Commandos are crack infantry and scouts and with those healers, they'll be unstoppable."

Gaden-Ko nodded. "We fight the Sith. I will learn and my vision will guide."

The Esh-Ka Hallow Voice said, "We will tread the stars beside you, One Who Sees."

With the greetings and formalities over, Alauni turned to the Barsen'thor and asked, "What about this First Son, Master Jedi? Has anything new turned up?"

Nedeser scratched his chin, debating whether to divulge the information he had. The idea that anyone could be the First Son and they wouldn't even know it would be troubling. Still, he decided that the truth was the best course of action and he said in a calm, reassuring tone, "Apparently the First Son may not be aware of who he really is."

Silence followed and then Tai Cordan of Balmorra said in a nervous voice, "You mean anyone could be the First Son and not know it?"

Shuuru seemed on the verge of panic. "First Blaesus sat there spying on us and now we aren't even safe in our own heads!"

Alauni nodded and said, "We must be vigilant - around the men anyway."

Nedeser gave her a very disapproving look and was about to point out that Sith titles didn't differentiate genders but Nadia cut him off from the smaller comms station. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Master Syo Bakarn is holding a war council and says you should join in right away."

Nedeser nodded and keyed the holo terminal. The group from the Rift Alliance became even smaller and two additional images were added - Jedi Master Syo Bakarn and Supreme Chancellor. The Jedi Master smiled with pride and said, "Welcome, everyone. Supreme Chancellor, allow me to present our new allies."

The Supreme Chancellor was an elderly man who looked tired. "I greet you, Gaden-Ko and Hallow Voice. The Empire threatens out Core Worlds and your strength will be vital in the days ahead. The Core worlds founded the Republic we defend. They are centers of government and commerce. Our society would crumble without them. Now an Imperial fleet is on its way to one of the besieged worlds, Corellia, carrying thousands of reinforcements. That fleet mus never arrive."

Nedeser clasped his hands firmly behind his back and asked, "How many ships? Dozens?"

"More than thirty troop carriers;" replied Master Bakarn gravely. "They aren't heavily armed. Our problem is their escort."

The Chancellor nodded. "This Imperial fleet is guarded by a Dreadnaught, the _Javelin_. Without it, they would be scattered easily. However, a functional Dreadnaught would go a long way to protecting the Core Worlds. I need you and your alliance to capture that Dreadnaught."

Silence followed the declaration. Imperial Dreadnaughts were terrifying with more firepower than any three of the Republic's most heavily armed ships. There sole purpose was to destroy and to do it spectacularly. To add with that, the Empire did not allow ships to fall into enemy hands. They head self destruct systems that would cause the ship to blow, killing everyone on board and the Captains would use them if they thought they had to.

Clearing his throat and trying to quell his alarm, Master Thul asked, "You expect us to capture an entire Dreadnaught?"

Master Syo gave a small smile and said, "You excel at the impossible."

The Chancellor nodded and said, "A smaller force should help you slip passed the defenses. Board the Javelin and force the Captain's surrender. Now, I must go. I leave this vital task in your capable hands. Good luck."

Silence followed. Des was a little stunned. What the hell had he just bitten off? Taking an Imperial Dreadnought with the forces they had was going to be tough. If they were simply require to destroy the ship, it would be easier. Sarkhai had sent a small flotilla, plus other ships from Sullust, Saleucami and another group from the Republic itself. Attempting to capture it, however, could cause catastrophic losses. When an Imperial Dreadnought self destructed, it usually took many, many enemies with it. Doctor Tharan Cedrax cleared his throat and said, "Jedi, you have a rational mind. You know that trying to capture a Dreadnought with the sources we have is utter insanity."

Nedeser chuckled and shrugged, "If the opportunity arises, I'm fully prepared to cheat our way to victory."

"Ah, excellent;" murmured the good Doctor. Gaden-Ko was pacing, scratching his chin. "To begin, our ships distract the _Javelin_. You board."

Nedeser nodded and said, "A fleet that size needs coordination. Jamming the _Javelin's_ signal would put them in disarray."

Felix Iresso, a talented soldier and officer agreed, "It might by us enough time. Taking a Dreadnought is a day's work. We should go along. Me, Tharan, Qyzen - all of us - we each take a few Voss Commandos and our holocommunicators. You head for the bridge with one of us and we'll all get the other sections under control."

Nedeser nodded in agreement. "This mission will need all of us to stand any chance of success."

Qyzen murmured something in his own language but Nedeser didn't react to it. Master Bakarn looked pleased. "Excellent. If you have this in hand, I should go. Corellia's defenders could benefit from my help. May the force be with you all."

He bowed and the line was terminated. Nedeser sighed and said, "We'll dock with the capital ship housing the Voss commandos and then jump to lightspeed. Pull up holo-schematics of a Dreadnought, please."

A large holographic cutaway showed up, revealing the life supports, batteries, shield generator, comms array and so on. "Alright, I think I take Felix with me to the bridge. Nadia, you will lead a group to the comms array. Tharan, Qyzen and Zenith, each of you will take a hanger control center. The fewer starfighters and bombers they can launch, the better off we'll be. Hallow Voice, you and your Esh-Ka will go to the security areas. Clear them out. Any questions?"

Nedeser could sense one tugging from Nadia's mind but she didn't voice it. "Very well. Make the preparations. Check your gear and inform the Voss Commandos and the healers too. As soon as the fleet drops out of hyperspace, we launch. Three of the teams will take shuttles while the rest take the _Defender_. Rest up everyone. This is going to be the Rift Alliance's first real test."

The communication with other members of the Rift Alliance was terminated. The crew of the Defender went to their quarters and checked and rechecked their gear before heading to the galley. It was quiet. No said anything and were all preoccupied by their own thoughts. Des could tell that Nadia wanted to talk to him so he motion for her to follow him to his quarters once dinner was over.

The door slid shut behind her and Nadia slid into her lover's arms. For several long minutes, they held one another. In the silence, Nadia murmured, "Why are you taking Felix with you to the bridge?"

Nedeser kissed the top of her head and answered, "Because We need to see how well you can operate without me supervising. Thus far, with the exception of Tython, you and I have been doing every mission together. I would do you a disservice is I continue on this way, my love."

She didn't respond and, after another long silence, he whispered, "Are you upset with me?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "No, not at all. I just like these moments where we get to hold each other in peace and quiet."

Des smiled back at her and kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled and said, "That's it? Just the tip of the nose? I expected more."

Des smirked and said, "Something more, huh? Something like this?"

He picked her up and crushed her mouth to his, running his tongue along her lips and entering when hers separated. The kiss was fierce and possessive and passionate and it made Nadia's blood boil and her entire body to go limp in his arms and she gave a moan of desire. When he finally let her go, Des was smiling and he said, "Was that what you-" but she interrupted him by throwing her arms around her neck, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him with every bit as ardently as he had kissed her. When she released his lips, she began to whisper many erotic, wonderful things and Nedeser decided that he didn't care how much or little sleep they got on the trip.

* * *

Hours later, Des lay half awake, the love of his life laying in her usual spot with her head on his chest. He stroked her shoulder and back lovingly as he contemplated the future. Corellia was a war zone that would be more fierce and destructive than any other they had witnessed yet. Taris had already been in ruins and Nar Shadda never changed. Tatooine was as good or bad as it would ever be and Alderaan - Des smiled at the thought of his homeworld. Alderaan would stand for millennia, unchanged by war. It would take more power than even an Imperial fleet to bring it down. Balmorra had been bad but Corellia was going to be so much more terrible. Cities in ruins and families grieving lost loved ones while the battle still ranged, combat in the streets and Imperials and Sith Lords destroying families and lives just as they had done to Nedeser's close friend, the smuggler Captain Moira Denic. Tears stung his eyes and a feeling of powerlessness filled him. For several long moments he indulged in it before quashing it. He was a Jedi Master, the Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order. He had a duty to do what he could, how he could. More importantly, he wasn't alone. The Rift Alliance had placed itself at his command and they were a formidable if mixed force. And he had his crew - Qyzen, Zenith, Felix, Tharan and, Nedeser looked down and smiled lovingly at her, Nadia. If there was anyone he wanted to stand beside him against the First Son, it was her.

The First Son; Nedeser threw a force shield over himself and Nadia, just as he had over the Jedi Masters under the illness of the Plague Master Lord Vivicar. He felt no immediate draw on his strength but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Until the First Son started to try and re-assert control, he wouldn't feel it. The idea that it might be him scared him but the idea that it could be Nadia utterly terrified him. He wouldn't know what to do if his beloved was the First Son. Suddenly, Nadia shifted and looked up at him. "No more gloomy thoughts, Des. You're keeping yourself and me awake. It's time to sleep."

She kissed his chest. Nedeser sighed and said, "I don't know if I can. The First Son..."

She placed a finger on his lips and murmured. "Then I'll exhaust you until you do."

Nadia straddled his hips, leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Nedeser felt himself warm. Whatever was ahead, they would get through it. Together, the two of them could carry one another through anything. With that final thought, Des flipped Nadia over and began to trail the open mouthed kisses she so enjoyed down her neck and her chest.

 **This is the final chapter of Tales of the Barsen'thor. Don't worry, I'm writing at least one more but we'll have to see after that. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed. Please Read, Review and Request. Love you guys.**

 **Updated 12.14.2017**


End file.
